My Life With Cerebral Palsy
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Cody and Bailey's oldest granddaughter has Cerebral Palsy. Bayley is their oldest granddaughter. This is her story. See her struggles, strengths, weaknesses and her daily life as a teenager with Cerebral Palsy. High school, dealing with bullying, sexual abuse, drugs, and alcohol. She finds out she's pregnant on top of all of her stuggles. Will she be able to be a teenage mother?
1. Meet Bayley

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

AN: Not a lot of people will love this story, but I decided to add this story to my Fanfiction account. It's on my Wattpad account too. I think my Fanfiction follows deserve to read this story. :) Five chapters written, working on the sixth.

Episode 1: "Meet Bayley"

March 16th 2048, Avalanna and Zach's home

Bayley's P.O.V.

"Hey, I'm Bayley Kingston. I'm sixteen years old. My life isn't as normal as you'd think. I have a loving family, my mom, Avalanna, my dad, Zach, and my siblings, my brother, Brayden, 15, my sister, Brooke, 13, my brother, Bentley, 11, my sisters, Brynley and Brayley, 8, my sister, Beverley, 6, my sister, Barley, 4 and my brother, Braison, 2. My mom is currently pregnant with my little sister, Brittaniah, she's due in 2 months. My birthday is February 14th 2032. My mom was 17 when I was born and my dad was 20 years old. They got married when my mom was 20 and my dad was 24.

When I say, my life isn't as normal as you think, it's because I have cerebral palsy, which is a disability that affects your posture, movement and your motor skills. I'm still not sure why or how I got my cerebral palsy. My mom had a perfect normal pregnancy with me, I was born at 37 weeks. My mom told me that my cerebral palsy was probably caused by eclampsia and an emergency C-section they had to get me out as soon as possible or I or my mom or even both of us could've been dead. I have mild CP which means I can walk, talk, ride a bike and dance, do mostly everything a normal person can do. I'm a normal teen with some differences, my Cerebral Palsy doesn't define me, it's just with me. I didn't meet the normal things a baby normally meets. A child normally starts to walk between 8 months to a year old, I didn't walk until I was two. I needed lots and lots of phycial therapy to be able to walk. I needed speech therapy to able to talk. I didn't talk until I was 2 years old. My parents spent over 1,000 dollars of surgeries, now I walk without anything to help me.

My grandparents are Cody and Bailey Martin. Cody and Bailey are my Mom's parents. Claire and Anthony are my Dad's parents. They watched me go through everything.

My Mom has eight siblings, she's the oldest of Grandpa Cody and my Grandma Bailey. My aunt, Aubree was born a year after my Mom. My uncle, Watson was next, two years later. My uncle, Stephen was born a year later. My aunt, Annaylanne was born three years after my uncle, Stephen was born. My uncle, Tristan was born four yeaes later. My aunt, Audrey was born a year later.

My great aunt Maya and great uncle Zack Martin have nine children as well. Their names are Jocelyn, Jessa, Jackson, Jacklynn, Josephine, Janessa, Jillian, Josiah and Janna. They have granchildren as well, but I want you to meet my cousins first.

My aunt Aubree and my uncle, Austin have four children, Austin Jr and Aliannah, they are twins. They are sixteen. Alaylah and Alizah are fifteen. My aunt Aubree had all of my cousins as a teenager. She was seventeen when AJ and Ali were born and then was nineteen when Alayah and Alizah were born. She decided to not have any more children. She married my uncle when they were 21.

My uncle Watson and aunt Dani have six children, Deliah and Dylan, 13, Demi, 11, Drake, 10, Watsonia, 8 and Wynter, 4. They have been married for 15 years.

My uncle Stephen and Shaylee have 5 children, Sapphire, 10, Sarah, 8, Skye, 6, Scarlett, 4, and Serena, 1. Yeah, he was cursed with all girls. Hahaha.

Next is my aunt, Annaylanne and uncle, Charlie. They have 4 children and my aunt is currently expecting. My cousins names are Layke, 11, Layne, 10, Lanna, 9, Leah, 5, and my aunt is having a baby boy, Landon.

My uncle Tristan and aunt Trista have three children. They are expecting triplets. Their kids names are Tia and Tamara, 6, Terence, 3 and my aunts is having two girls and a boy, Tracey, Thomas and Talia.

My aunt Audrey and uncle Justin have four children, Aurorah, 5, Ashleigh, 4, Amayah and Aniyah, 8 months.

My great uncle Zack and aunt Maya have grandchildren too. But, you will meet them later. Again, this is my and my family's story."

"I was in my room getting ready for another day of school when my mom, Ava walked into the room. I looked up at her from putting on my shoes. "Hey Mom."

Ava smiled. "Hey sweetie. Good morning. I'm going to be driving you and your brother in today. How are you feeling?"

Bayley smiled. "I'm fine, Mom. I guess I have to deal with another day of school..."

Ava nodded. "I know you don't love school, Bayley. And, I wish I could help you with the choices you want, but I want the best for you and going to school is the best..."

Bayley got up from finishing putting on her shoes. "It's not that I don't want to get a good education, I do, but the people there don't understand my situation. They just don't get the struggle I have to deal with everyday..."

Ava kissed her daughter's head. "You are the strongest girl I've ever met. I'm glad you are my daughter, sweetie. You fought for where you are today. I always do research for you. I don't want to give up on you."

Bayley smiled. "Thank you, Mama..." She grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs where her brother, Brayden was waiting. "Hey sis."

Bayley smiled. "Hey Brayden. You ready?"

Brayden nodded. "Yep. You?"

Brayley nodded. "Another day of school? Hell no..."

Ava followed her daughter down the stairs. "Bay, you'll be fine. Come on." She grabbed her jacket and car keys. "Zach, we're leaving."

Zach, my dad and my mom's husband walked from the kitchen. "Alright. Have a good day kids." He kissed their heads and kissed Ava. "I love you, Avs."

Ava smiled. "I love you too. See you later."

"My dad had build his own law firm from the ground and now is the top lawyer in town and the state, too. My mom is a nurse at Massachusetts General. She worked hard to become a nurse. I'm glad to have them in my life. They gave us a good life."

Ava turned to her husband. "Are you driving the others to school?"

Zach nodded. "I'm taking Bev, Barley and Braison."

Ava nodded. "Alright. Bye."

Ava followed me and Brayden to her car and we got into the car and headed to school.

Brayley and Brayden hopped out of their mother's car and headed into the school. I smiled at my brother as he headed to his locker and I headed to mine.

As I was opening my locker, my four best of friends ran over to me. Boy, I wish I could run like that. I used to be able to run like that, but my body just couldn't do it anymore.

Valerice, Georginna, Regan, and Eva. They just are the best.

Valerice spoke up first to explain why they were so damn excited. "Girl! There's a new guy in school! He's in your tech class and Clemerstry class..."

I just gave her a weird look of confusion. "How did you know his schedule?"

Valerice laughed. "I stole it and then made a quick copy for you..."

I was now more confused than ever. "Why did you do that?"

Valerice sighed. "Girl, you are beautiful, you deseve to have a hot boyfriend, don't you think? We've known you for years. No dating history...yet..."

I smacked my forehead with my hand in fustraction. "I...I just...I'm not the dating type..."

Eva looked at me. "Why do you say that? Of course you are, how do you know if you never tried it before?"

I gave a big sigh. "Guys, why don't you look around? Why hasn't anyone asked me out? It's because...It's..." I sighed deeply. "...It's because I have Cerebral Palsy. It's not that I didn't try...It's because once guys find out...They run away. They leave...They don't call or text me back...Ever..." I faught back tears as I turned to Val. "...I love you, Val, but I'm sorry I can't let you set me up again. Every time you have, they ran away from me..." I shut my locker as I grabbed my books. "I'll see you guys in study hall, lunch and History. I gotta get to home room..." I rushed off to home room, trying to hold back the hurt that's building up in my body.

Eva turned to the others. "I never knew she was really struggling, guys.."

Valerice sighed. "She's not like us. We are her friends, but we don't know how it is with having Cerebral Palsy and being in high school. We have to just be there for her. I never will pressure her again. It's my fault that she's upset..."

Regan sighed. "Let's just let her cool off. She isn't ready. When it's her time, she'll date, but for now, let's just move on. We all have to get to class."

Valerice, Georginna, Regan and Eva headed off to class.

Bayley went on with her day and when she made it to her Tech class, there was the new guy. Clearly, Val was right about him being hot.

I just sat at my desk, opening my computer and my tech book, clearly minding my own business, but the next thing I knew, there was the guy sitting next to me.

He spoke up. "Is this seat taken?"

I just shook my head. "No." I said softly. I didn't know what else to say. Of course I'm shy around guys now.

He took his hand out. "I'm Taylor Rayes. You?" He smiled.

I gave a slight smile. "Bayley Kingston. Nice to meet you, Taylor." I started to start my project we started the other day.

He just looked at me, I turned to look at him. I spoke up. "Do you want me to help you get caught up on what we are working on?"

Taylor nodded. "That would be great."

The teacher Mrs. Daniels walked into the room, saw Taylor next to me. "Mr. Rayes. Welcome to my Tech class. I see you are with Miss. Kingston."

I just decided to speak up. "I can help him catch up if you don't mind, Mrs. Daniels."

Mrs. Danieels nodded. "Thank you, Miss. Kingston."

One of the Queen Bees of the school turned to me and Taylor, Zoey laughed. "You don't want to be with her, Taylor. She's diseased. She probably doesn't understand our half of this stuff. She's never had a date. Nobody wants a girl who has a disease..."

I just decided to get up from my desk, I packed up my computer and headed out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed a minute by myself as tears came falling down my face. I never cried in school ever but she doesn't get the stuggle I deal with everyday.

Mrs. Daniels just looked at Zoey, "Miss. Baxter! We don't say those things in this class!"

Taylor got up and walked out of the room, following Bayley and soon, he found her. "Bayley!"

I sniffed, wiping my face, I just tried to catch my breath and hugging me. "Taylor, you don't have to follow me. She's right. I am..."

Taylor ran up to me, wrapping his arns around me. "What did she mean by diseased, Bayley?" He said, whispering in my ear.

I shivered slightly at his breath in her ear, I sniffed softly. "I...I can't tell you..."

He just shook his head. "Bayley, you can't hide from everyone on what's going on...Please, tell me..."

I just turned to face him. "Evey guy I've told, they'd run away from me...I'm not sick or anything like that. People like Zoey, they don't understand or aren't eduated enough or not at all..."

Taylor nodded. "What's going on with you?"

I just looked down at my shoes. "Promise me, you won't run away from me?"

He nodded. "I promise."

I took the deepest breath of my life. "I have Cerebral Palsy..." I just looked at my feet in fear.

Taylor lifted my head up, I looked at him in the eyes. I just looked at him in shock. "Why haven't you left?"

He smiled softly. "My little sister, Tori has Cerebral Palsy too. She's just more severe. She can talk just fine, but she can't walk. Even with seveal surgeries, she still couldn't walk. My parents have been stuggling with coming to terms with that fact still. I've helped with her progress since she was one. She's now nine."

I just felt sad for him. "I'm sorry. I'm sure my parents would love to meet your sister and parents some time just to give them some advice."

Taylor smiled. "That would be great. Let's get back to class."

I nodded. "Let me just fix my makeup and my face. I can't walk in there like this..."

He nodded. "Alright. I can wait for you."

After I had cleaned up and fixed my makeup, we headed back to claas together. We walked into the class, sat at our shared desk and I gave Taylor the assessment. "We can go over more tonight if you don't mind coming over to my house?"

Taylor nodded. "Sure, I'd love too."

Zoey was watching them. She was jealous of them. How could HE be intersted in her and not me?! She just stared at them fot a few minutes before going back to her work.

Taylor and I had Clem together so we decided to walk together. After that class, we went to lunch together. After we walked inside and got our food, we headed to my friends, they saw me with the new guy.

Valerice's eyes were wide. "Bay! Hey, who's this?" Clearly knowing who it was.

I laughed. "Guys, this is Taylor. Taylor, this Valerice, Regan, Eva and Georginna."

Georginna smiled. "Nice to meet you, Taylor."

Taylor sat down nect to me. "Have you guys met Zoey Baxter?"

Valerice nodded. "Oh, yes, we have. She's been hating us for over four years. Hating us for what, I don't know."

Taylor nodded. "Good to know..."

Eva looked at me. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

I gave a deep sigh. "She made a remark to Taylor that he shouldn't be talking to me because I'm in her words, 'diseased'."

Reagan's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? She said what?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not letting her get me on her side because I have a sister who has Cerebral Palsy too."

Valerice, Eva, Regan and Georginna all were surprised. "Really?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes."

After lunch, everyone went to class. After school, Taylor looked at me. "Do you want me to drive you home? We do have to do some work together."

I nodded, smiling at me. "Sure. Let's go."

I walked with him to his car. I texted Brayden to take the bus without me. He was confused, but said he'd see me at home.

I told Taylor where I lived, we talked on the way there.

Taylor spoke up as he drove on the road. "So, tell me about yourself, Bayley."

I blushed softly. "Well, I'm sixteen. I had years of physical therapy. Sometimes, I still go every two weeks after school. I never played a sport in my life. I never will. I think I did more physical therapy in my life than anyone who doesn't have CP..."

Taylor nodded. "I think my sister would agree with you there..." He smiled. "Anything else, Bayley?"

I laughed. "My favorite colors are blue, gold, black and pink. I never had a real relationship..."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "Really? Never? Never kissed a guy?"

Bayley shook her head. "Never. I never had sex either. I never ever done anything with anyone..."

Taylor smiled. "I'm sure you will someday."

Ava and Zach's home

Taylor parked his car in the driveway and Bayley got out of the car with Taylor. "I want to warn you about my dad. He probably ask you a lot of questions..."

Taylor nodded. "I'm ready for those questions..."

I open the front door and Taylor followed me inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

Zach walked out of the kitchen and saw Taylor sanding next to Bayley. "Bay, who's this?"

I smiled. "Dad, this is Taylor. He's new here." He looked at Taylor. "Taylor, this is my Dad, Zach."

Taylor smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingston." He took his hand out.

Zach shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Taylor. What are you two doing?"

My eyes went wide. I smacked my hand against my forehead. "Dad!" My voice was deep. "Studying. We are just studying..."

Taylor nodded. "It's fine, Bayley. We are just studying. She's helping me catch up on our project in technical class."

Zach nodded his head. "Alright then. My wife would love to meet you."

Taylor smiled. "Looking forward to it."

I pulled Taylor up the stairs to my room and shut the door. "I'm sorry about my Dad."

Taylor shook his head. "It's okay, Bayley. He has a right to know me." He put his book bag down on the floor. "Now, homework needs to be done."

I nodded. "Right..."

The next day, I was at school again, Taylor drove me and Brayden into school. I was at my locker when Valerice, Eva, Regan and Georginna ran over to me.

Valerice looked at me. "Spill sister! We gotta know what happened between you and Mr. Hotness..."

I sighed. "Nothing happened. We just were doing homework."

Eva laughed. "Right...Homework...Girl, what really happened?"

Bayley shook her head. "Nothing! Nothing happened! I'm telling you the truth! Does every guy have to just jump in bed with every girl?" I sighed deeply. "I'll see you guys later."

Eva looked at the others. "Maybe nothing really didn't happen. I'm sure she just wants to take things slow."

Valerice nodded. "Yeah, maybe we were too demand on wanting to know. She will tell us whatever she wants."

As I walked to technical class, Zoey blocked my way. "Get out of my way, Zoey."

Zoey glared at me. "No. I want you to stay away from Taylor. He's gonna be mine. You never should've brought him home..."

I sighed. "That isn't any of your fucking business."

Zoey pushed me against the lockers. "Don't push me, girl..."

Taylor saw me against the lockers, he walked over to me. "Zoey, I believe she said whatever happened between us isn't your fucking business. Now let her go before I go get the teacher..."

Zoey looked at Taylor. "What? A strong guy like you can't fight me? Or for me?"

Taylor walked close to her. "My mother taught me to NEVER lay a hand on a lady. Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Let Bayley go!"

Zoey push me against the lockers as she let me go. "Don't get in my way, Kingston..."

Taylor walked over to me, helping me get my books and sighed. "Are you okay, Bay? Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse? She pushed you pretty tough."

I shook her head. "I'm sure. She doesn't like it when a guy talks to me. After she told the whole school that I was 'disceased' no guy never came close to me...besides you and my brother, obviously."

Taylor nodded as he helped me walk inside. "Well, I'm gonna talk to you everyday. It can bug the shit out of her. I don't care." He whispered to her. "You're beautiful to me. She's ugly due to her ugly heart. You're beautiful inside and out."

I blushed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Mrs. Daniels. "You can blame Zoey on Bayley's uncomfortableness. She pushed her against the lockers."

Mrs. Daniels sighed. "Everyone get to work on your projects..." She turned to Zoey. "Zoey, you come with me."

Zoey groaned, glaring at me as she got up. "I'm watching you." She mouthed.

I glared back. "Get yourself a lawyer you may need one the next time you lay a hand on me. My Dad never lost a battle ever, bitch."

Mrs. Daniels sighed. "That's enough, girls." She walked Zoey to the principal's office.

Taylor looked at me. "Your dad is a lawyer?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Taylor laughed. "Should I be scared now?"

I giggled. "No." I opened my computer slowly. I rubbed my back slowly. "Ugh. My back hurts...again."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "She's done this before?!"

I gave a small nod. "Yeah. That's why I still go to physical therapy. The cold pool helps my back by stretching. Then I go home and take a long hot shower. It gets on Brayden's nerves a lot."

Taylor laughed. "Poor guy." He rubbed my back as he typed with one hand.

I sighed. "I wish I could do that..."

Taylor looked at me. "Type with one hand?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Taylor leaned down and kissed my head. "It takes practice." He smiled. "I can do the work today. You rest..."

I smiled. "Can I take you with me for the next 4 classes?"

Taylor laughed. "I wish I could spend the whole day with you."

I smiled. "Me too."

Later that day, Taylor dropped me and Brayden off and he headed in before me, I walked inside with a big smile on my face. I shut the door and leaned against the closed door.

Zach looked at Ava. "Why is she smiling like that?"

Ava smiled brightly. "I think our girl is in love..."

Zach's eyes went wide. "But...But...I'm not ready!"

Ava laughed as she kissed his head. "You're fine, babe."

Zach groaned as he followed her. "Ava!"

Ava groaned. "Oh my God. You won't die..."

I laughed at my dad's reaction. I just kept smiling. I was in love. For the first time in my life.

To be continued...


	2. One Month Later

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

One month later, April 15, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

It's now a month later, it's now April. I continued my sophomore year of high school, still dealing with Zoey's bullshit. She's definitely gotten on my fucking nerves. But, I don't let her get to me now...Oh, yeah, I have to tell you the good news. After all of the study nights, going out with friends and getting to know each other, Taylor and I are officially a couple. We have been together for a month now. I have officially met his parents and his little sister, Tori, and our parents officially met each other. Taylor's parents are on good terms on Taylor's sister, Tori, not being able to walk now. It's definitely making me think how lucky I am to be able to do both, walk and talk. I was at my locker when I felt arms around my waist, and felt lips kissing my cheek. "Good morning, gorgeous." Taylor said, whispering in my ear.

I smiled brightly, blushing softly, and giggled. "Good morning to you as well, Tay."

Taylor layed his head on my shoulder. "How did you make out on that paper we had to write for Clem?"

I sighed. "Probably terrible. I couldn't think of anything. My whole body was hurting everywhere. I had the most terrible night last night."

Taylor sighed. "Aww, I'm sorry, baby. I'll go over it with you in study hall. Okay?"

I nodded her head. "Thank you, Tay. I probably need it...Thank goodness my parents aren't my mom's parents. They were super smart. My mom was forced to be smart, kinda."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "No way! You're kidding."

I shook my head. "I wish I was kidding." I got my books and then shut my locker. As I turned to face Taylor, Zoey and her minions followed her. They began walking over to us. I just sighed.

Zoey smiled at Taylor. She flipped her hair. "Hey Taylor. How are you? You want to go out tonight?"

She clearly saw me there, just ignored me that I was standing there.

Taylor wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and smiled. "In fact, I do. With my girl." He kissed my head.

Zoey's eyes went wide. "Oh, come on, you can't just keep being with the girl who is diseased! You do know that, right?"

I just glared at her. I decided to tell her the truth. "Bitch, don't make me want to punch you in the face. Listen to me, Cerebral Palsy isn't a disease. It's a disability. There's a big difference between diseased and being disabled, Zoey. I think you need to do some damn research..." I smiled as Taylor and I walked past her. Taylor and I reached study hall, before we walked inside, he slightly pushed me against the lockers and leaned in and kissed me passionately. I moaned softly as we made out for two minutes. He smiled at me as he pulled away. "Come on, baby girl. You need help on that paper."

I smiled as he followed me into the room.

Zoey was heated inside as she watched them kiss. "Oh, come on. I can't believe he's in love with her! What does she have that I don't?"

One of the girls just looked at her. "A good heart? Being happy for people who are together? She clearly is a good person and doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Unlike you, you have to have something now, and sometimes, Zoey, that shit doesn't happen. She wasn't desperate to have a boyfriend..."

Zoey's eyes went wide. "What did you just say?"

Piper sighed. "I said, 'You are desperate to have a boyfriend! You are such a bitch to her. She didn't do shit to you! She's had enough shit to deal with throughout her life. She doesn't need your bullshit on top of it. Cerebral Palsy isn't a fucking disease, bitch. Get your facts right'..." She glared at her. "... I'm done being your follow dummy, Zoey. Bye." Piper walked off to her home room which was with Bayley and Taylor.

Zoey's eyes were wide. "Can you believe her?"

Quinn nodded. "She's not wrong. I do believe her. Bayley isn't sick with cancer, bitch. It's a fucking disability! Lots of people have it. I'm done with you too." She walked off too.

Zoey saw a crowd of people were around her. "What are you all looking at?!"

One boy spoke up. "A mean bitch who needs her facts right. That's who." It was Brayden. "Nobody talks shit about my sister without my knowledge. I may be younger than her, but you can't say mean things about her because you don't fucking know her. Do you?"

Zoey was speechless. "Well, I...Well, I..."

Brayden laughed. "That's what I thought. You should rethink picking on my sister. She wasn't kidding when she said, 'Better find a good lawyer', our dad never lost a case in 12 years since he's been a lawyer..." He smiled. "If you lay a hand on her, get your ass a great lawyer. God knows you won't win." He walked off to his class.

Everyone went to class and Taylor helped me with my paper in study hall. I was greateful he could help, I couldn't do it myself and finish it in time.

I kissed his cheek as a thank you as homeroom was over.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

Taylor smiled back, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and walking out of the class with me. "No problem, babe. You need the help, I got you. Okay?"

I nodded slowly, leaning up and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

Taylor and I walked down the hall, he spoke up again. "Hey, my parents and Tori are out of the house for two days, do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

I nodded my head. I did want to spend some alone time with my guy. I'm super lucky to have him. "Yeah, I sure do. It's been a while since we to have some time alone."

Taylor chuckled. "That's true, Bay. Let's go to class. I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded as I climbed up the stairs to my next class.

I was very happy to be with Taylor, I thought about the thought of having sex with him for the first time. I was torn between the thought of doing it, or not. It would be my first time. Am I ready to lose my virginity? No, yes, ugh. Maybe. I knew how terrifying and yet, amazing it would be for us to take our relationship to next level.

Later that night, I headed home, walked inside with Brayden, our mom was due in a month, she decided to take off work now. I was heading upstairs when my mom stopped me.

"Bay, where are you going? Don't you have homework to do?"

I turned to face my mom. "I did it at school. That's why I came home late. I'm going to Taylor's tonight."

Ava paused. "Are you staying the night?"

I bit my lip slightly, not sure what to say. "Ummm, well...He thought I'd come over since his parents and Tori are out of the house..."

Ava breathed deeply. "Nobody isn't going to be home besides you and him?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Ava sighed. "Bay, I don't know if you should go..."

My eyes went wide. "Why not?"

Ava closed her eyes, breathing softly. "Sweetheart, you know I had you at seventeen, right?"

I just stood there, sighing, thinking she's just trying to say that I should stay home. "Yes, Mom. I do...But...I can't go to my boyfriend's when we are alone?!"

Ava just shook her head. "No, I don't think it's a good idea to be there tonight alone..."

I smacked my hand against my forehead, groaning loudly. "Why are you treating me like a child? I'm sixteen!"

Ava sighed. "Bayley, I don't want to end up like..."

I cut her off. "Like you? Mom, I'm not you. I can't sit around and expect to be not a normal teenager! Girls will think I'm a freak, more than ever! I'm already weird enough!"

Ava crossed her arms around her stomach. "Bay...You don't understand. You could end up pregnant...I don't think your body can handle it..."

I shook my head. "I think you get it, Mom. I'm not just gonna sit around and wait!"

Ava sighed. "Fine. You can go. Just know, having sex won't keep a man. Having a baby won't keep him either..."

I just turned around, heading up the stairs, walking into my room and grabbing my clothes I'll be wearing, then headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile, I was in the shower, my mom walked into my dad's home office.

"Zach?"

Zach looked up at his wife. "Hey, baby, is everything okay?"

Ava sighed. "I'm worried about Bayley."

Zach was confused. "What about Bayley? Why are you worried?"

Ava sat down on the couch. "She's planning on going over to Taylor's..."

Zach nodded. "So? Doesn't she do that all the time?"

Ava nodded her head. "Well, yes, she does. But, this time is different..."

Zach just looked at her puzzled. "How is it different?"

Ava took a deep breath. "They're going to be alone, she's staying the night and...I think she's thinking about having sex with him..."

Zach's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? She's thinking about what?"

Ava sighed. "Zach...She won't listen to me. I told her that I think she shouldn't go..."

Zach sighed. "Well, I think she shouldn't go either! I...I don't want to see her having a baby right now! Her body won't be able to handle the extra weight and everything that goes along with the pregnancy. It's a huge risk for her..."

Ava nodded. "I agree with you, but she is still planning on going!"

Zach shook his head. "I'm gonna make sure she doesn't go then..." He stood up, walked out to the room, but Ava followed him before he could climb up the stairs. "Zach, she's already a outsider in school, she doesn't want the other girls to make fun of her that she couldn't get Taylor to have sex with her. Please. I saw the hurt in her eyes. Do you want her to be embarrassed by the whole school?"

Zach paused, shaking his head. "No, I don't, Ava! Our girl has been through enough, but I can't see her go through a pregnancy. God only knows what will happen to her or the baby! I don't want to lose her or our grandchild, if she does have an unplanned baby..."

Ava walked to him and hugged to him. "Me either. I don't think she will listen to either of us, so, let's just let her go and whatever happens, we will deal with it and help her...Her pregnancy will be high risk..."

After getting ready, I headed downstairs and my mom hugged me. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "I will. Bye, Mom."

Ava smiled. "Bye, sweetie. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Momma..."

Taylor's Place

After pulling into the driveway, Taylor and I got out of the car and headed inside the house. We were finally alone...Suddenly, I got super nervous, my body got sweaty, my whole body felt hot and I hope Taylor can't figure out that I'm nervous. I hope he doesn't run away when he finds out I'm a virgn. Omg, now, I'm more nervous than I was before. Bayley, stop freaking out!

Taylor closed the front door and turned to face me. He saw the loook on my face. "Babe? You okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ummm...I don't know..."

Taylor grabbed my hand and walked me into the living room and sat me down. "Do you want to talk about what's going on, baby?"

I didn't know how to tell him that I've never had sex before. "Well...I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how to tell you because other guys left when they found out..."

Taylor squeezed my hand. "Bay, what's wrong? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm a virgn..."

He just squeezed my hand, lifting it and kissed my hand. He looked up at me. "Bay, you shouldn't be scared to tell me something that's important that I should know."

I sighed out of relief. "Really? You're not freaked out?"

Taylor shook his head. "No, I'm not. Bayley, you aren't the first virgn I've been with. My ex girlfriend was a virgn. She and I broke up over two years ago."

I sighed softly. "Oh..."

Taylor kissed my head. "Bay, I love you. You don't have to worry about anything, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay..."

Later that night, Taylor and I decided to take our relationship to the next level. I never felt nervous in my life at first, but he was very good with me. I am really lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I never felt so free in my life either, it was amazing and the best thing I ever felt. I love Taylor. I know we are young but I think we are in it forever.

I was laying in his bed when he looked over at me.

"How are you feeling, Bay?"

I smiled tiredly. "The feel so good, babe. Thank you for being so gentle with me..."

Taylor kissed my head. "I will always be, Bay. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Soon after we said we loved each other, I don't remember much because we cuddled close to each other and fell asleep in Taylor's bed.

To be continued...


	3. Wait, Is It Real?

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 3: "Wait, Is It Real?"

Avalanna and Zach's Home, Monday, May 25, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

It's been over a month since Taylor and I took the next step in our relationship. We have been getting closer since that night.

I finally want you to know my great aunt Maya and great uncle Zack's grandchildren's names. You ready? Let's hope you can keep up with all the names now. I sure hope I can...hahaha, don't tell my mom I said that!

First, their daughter, Jocelyn and her husband, Justin had 4 children, Jordyn, 16, same age as me, her brothers, Jeremiah, 13 and Jerediah, 13, and her youngest sister, Johannah, 10.

Next is Jessa and her husband, Ben, they have 5 children now, Charlotte, 14, Clarissa, 13, Cheri, 10, Celiah, 5, and finally, their son, Christopher, 2.

Next is Jackson and his wife, Isabella, they have three children, Veronica, 12, Violet, 11, and Viper, 9.

Next is Jackie and Ayden. They have two babies on the way. She's due in two weeks actually, a boy and a girl. They've been trying for over 4 years. They finally got pregnant. They are deciding on naming them, Avery Skye and Xander Ayden.

Next is Josie and Issac. They have 3 children, Harley, 10, Hayden, 7 Heidi, 4. They do want more, but their lives are crazy at the moment.

Next is Jenessa and her husband, Archie. They have 4 children, Kyliey, 9, Kinsley, 6, Kyle, 2 and Kelli, 1.

Next is Jillian and her husband, Reid. They have 2 children right now, two boys, Zayden, 4 and Max, 2.

Josiah and his wife, Maela have four kids now, Renee, 5, Rilah, 3, Grayson, 1 and Gabriella, 3 months.

Finally, Janna and Ryder, they have two daughters, Bekah, 3 and Briah, 1. They do want more though. Who knows? I sure don't haha.

My mom is now 33, my aunt Aubree is 32, my uncle Watson is 30, my uncle Stephen is 29, my aunt Anna is 26, my uncle Tristan is 22, and my aunt Audrey is 21.

My mom's cousins, Jocelyn is 33, Jessa is 32, Jackson and Jackie are 31, Josie is 30, Jenessa is 29, Jillian is 27, and Janna is 26.

The closest in age I'm with is my aunt Audrey. She's 21. Only six years older than me. Go figure, I guess. Now you know all my family's names. Now, naming my children someday will be a challenge. Hahaha, wish me luck.

I was in my bedroom one morning, I woke up not feeling so good, I knew I was going to miss a day of school and to be honest, I didn't want to miss a day of school because Zoey would probably spread rumors about me. Did I want that? Hell, to the hell no. I didn't know if I should just go and risk throwing up in class or having to run to the bathroom.

I stood up from my bed, suddenly felt sick to my stomach so I rushed to the bathroom and immediately threw up into the toilet. I groaned slightly as I began catching my breath slowly, I never felt sick like this in my life, and I didn't know if it was from what I ate last night or...or...I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't even think of the thought of being pregnant. I couldn't be, could I? We used protection...I think. Did we? God, I can't remember now. After throwing up, I leaned against the bathroom wall, grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth off. I breathed deeply. Ugh. I feel like shit right now. I slowly stood up, walked to the sink and began brushing my teeth and used mouthwash. My breath probably smelled like shit after I freaking threw up. I just hope it's just from what I ate, though, I'm not ready to be a mom. I headed out of my bathroom, out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. I crossed my arms as I headed into the kitchen. I crossed them over my stomach as I had stomach aches and felt my feet swell up, it actually hurt walking on my feet. I knew I had to tell my mom I wasn't feeling good.

My mom saw me, and was puzzled why I wasn't dressed yet.

"Bay, why aren't you dressed? You have school in 30 minutes."

I sighed as I sat at the counter. "I'm not feeling good."

Ava's eyes went wide. "Oh, well, I can take care of you when I get home from my doctor's appointment."

I paused, then I saw my Dad walking out of the home office. "Bay, you're going to late."

Ava turned to him. "She's not going to school."

Zach turned to his daughter. "Why?"

I sighed. "I'm not feeling good. I think it's something I ate last night. I'm not so sure, though."

Ava nodded. "I'm making a doctor's appointment for you soon."

I nodded, but suddenly felt scared that if I knew if I was really pregnant, it was going to start feeling real. Am I ready to be really sure? Am I ready to be told I'm going to be a mom at sixteen? Fuck no, plus Taylor is seventeen. We are so young to be parents! Ugh, I don't know what to do. I snapped out of my thoughts when Brayden walked downstairs. "Hey sis, why aren't you dressed?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to school today. I don't feel good."

Brayden nodded. "Okay. I will be on my toes if I hear anyone making rumors about you today..."

I smiled, hugging him. "Thanks bro."

Ava sighed. "I hate to see you go through rumors if they do happen. You are my baby."

I smiled softly. "I know, Mom. Sometimes, I can't control it. I'm the Cerebral Palsy girl. That's who I am."

Zach's eyes went wide. "No, you're not, Bayley Ava! You're not just the 'Cerebral Palsy girl', you're so much more than that!"

I nodded my head. "Daddy, I know that, but you are my parents you're supposed to say that..." I got off the stool and walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. When I opened some eggs and bacon, I suddenly felt sick. I gagged as I dropped the food on the counter, ran to the bathroom as I held my stomach, I shut the door and ran to the toilet.

As I was throwing up, my mom followed me, she knocked on the door before walking in, she shut the bathroom door. "Bay, are you alright?"

I breathed deeply as I catched my breath and stared at her. "I don't know. I feel sick to my stomach, I have swollen feet and ankles, I got sick from bacon and...I think it's more than something I ate, Mom..."

Ava helped her daughter up from the floor. "Bay, I need you to be completely honest with me. Okay? Promise me, you will tell me the whole truth."

I slowly nodded. "Okay, I promise..."

Ava paused as she spoke the words she never thought she'd say to her sixteen years old daughter. "Bay, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

I gulped loudly, I knew she'd ask that, and clearly, I wasn't ready to say yes...I was in denial. I couldn't be pregnant, I didn't want to be pregnant. I'm not ready to be a mother. I slowly got the words out as tears came to my eyes. I just wanted to cry. "I...I...I think so..." I began to sob loudly and my mom wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Shhh, it's okay. I know you are scared..."

I just cried in her shoulder. I couldn't find the words of anything now. My life is complicated enough, I couldn't bring a baby into my messed up life. I don't want to ruin the life of a baby.

When I finally calmed down, I looked at my mother with red nose, my face was full of dried tears and my face was red. "Mom, what do I do now?"

Ava kissed her head. "I make a doctor's appointment and you stay home today."

I nodded my head. "Okay..."

Ava smiled softly. "We deal with whatever it is together, okay? I will buy you a pregnancy test on my way from my doctor's appointment, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

We walked out of the bathroom together. My dad looked at me. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I just looked at my mom. "Yeah, I'm okay. Mom is going to make a doctor's appointment for me."

Zach nodded. "Good. I have to get to work." He kissed my mom, kissed my head and hugged my brother. "Come on, Brayden, I'll drive you."

Brayden nodded. "Feel better, sis."

I smiled. "I will."

As my dad went to work, my brothers and sisters went to school, I stayed home, my mom took care of me. I layed on the couch with ice on my ankles. I picked up my phone, opened my messages, found Taylor's contact and texted him.

Bayley's text message- "I'm staying home today."

Taylor's text message- "Are you okay, babe?"

Bayley's text message- "I'm not feeling so good. My mom thought it would be better if I stayed home today."

Taylor's text message- "Okay, I will pick up your homework from our classes, I'll have Val get your homework from your classes you have with her, and I'll have Brayden bring them home for you. I have to work tonight. I will see you hopefully tomorrow. I love you."

Bayley's text message- "Thank you so much, Tay. I love you too. :) *heart emoji and a kiss emoji*

I locked my phone, threw it on the couch next to me, and then turned the TV on. I went through the channels before finding Riverdale.

Meanwhile, at school, Brayden walked into the school, saw Val, Eva, Georginna and Regan. "Hey. I wanted to let you guys know Bayley isn't coming in today. Can you pick up her homework for me?"

Valenice nodded. "Sure. That's not a problem. I know Taylor will take care of Technology and Clem."

Brayden smiled. "Thank you! I gotta run so just meet me at Brayley's locker after school."

Eva nodded. "We will."

Later into the day, while Bayley was at home, Taylor walked from Clem to his locker to quickly check on Bayley between classes. As he was typing out a text, Zoey walked over to him. "Hey Taylor. Where's that girl who you knocked up?"

Taylor's eyes went wide. "One, why are you talking to me? Two, that girl has a name, it's Bayley. And, third, I did not knock her up! She's just not feeling well, Zoey. And, for your information, if she was pregnant with my baby, I don't think you'd be the first to know. She wouldn't want you to know..."

Zoey laughed. "First, Taylor, I'm talking to you because I know she's pregnant. Two, I know her name, I just hate her, so why would I say her name? I like to give her hell for my own pleasure, and yes, you did. She's home. Not here, so it's obvious that she's pregnant. She won't be able to carry it..."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Now, how would you know if she could or not? Are you her doctor?" He looked at her with serious in his eyes and voice. "Lastly, and I'll end our convocation after this, if she was pregnant, she would tell me. I'm her boyfriend, and the father of her baby..."

Zoey turned around and began walking away. "So you say...You never know..."

Taylor went back to texting Bayley.

Taylor's text- "Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Bayley felt her phone virbrate, she picked it up, smiling seeing it's Taylor, she opened the text and began to type out her text.

Bayley's text- "I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach still. I can barely keep anything down. I've thrown up about six times since I've been up this morning..."

Taylor just decided to text her what he was thinking. He was nervous but he had to know. He was the possible baby's father.

Taylor's text- "Bay, I know this may freak you out, but I need to know. Is there a possibly you might be pregnant?"

Waiting for a text was killing him. What will she say?

My eyes went wide, looking at the text, I had no idea what the hell to say to him. I mean I could be. What if he leaves? What if he hates me? I paused for a minute, then saw he was typing agaain...Oh crap. Say something, Bayley. Now!

Taylor's text- "Bay, you there? You okay?"

I began texting back. My hands were shaking, my whole body felt hot, I got so nervous, and I knew I had to tell him right now.

Bayley's text- "Yeah, I could be. My mom is getting me a pregnancy test as soon as she's home from her doctor's appointment and shopping."

Taylor's text- "Let me know as soon as you know when you get the results..."

Bayley's text- "I will. I love you."

Taylor's text- "I love you too, baby girl." 3

Ava and Zach's home, later that day, close to the end of the school day

Ava headed inside the house with the ;pregnancy test in her hand, along with some food in bags. "I decided to get you a few snacks you'd probably want."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Did you get the pregnancy test for me?"

Ava nodded her head. "Yes, I did. I got two for you, both ClearBlue, that's one of the best for knowing."

I nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Ava placed the other bags on the counter. "We'll read the box together and then you can go into the bathroom. Have you drank anything since I left?"

I nodded again. "Yes, and I have the feeling of needing to pee..."

Ava laughed softly. "Good."

After reading the back of the box, I headed inside the bathroom, took the pregnancy tests out of the boxes and began to pee on the sinks. I read that I needed to wait five minutes and I knew those next five minutes were going to be hell. Longest five minutes of my fucking life.

My mom yelled from the kitchen. "Are you alright in there, Bay?"

I shakily spoke up, almost having trouble speaking because I was freaking out. "Y...Yeah..." I decided to walk out of the bathroom with the pregnancy tests blinking. "...I...I have to wait five minutes..."

Ava nodded as she sat her daughter down on the couch, took the pregnancy tests and placed them on the coffee table. She grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

I couldn't form words for a good minute. Finally, I spoke up as tears began coming to my eyes. "I'm...I'm terrifed, Mommy. I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you raised me and Brayden at seventenn and eighteen, so close in age.."

Ava took a deep breath before she spoke. "I was so scared, Bay. To be honest with you, I thought your Dad was going to leave me when I was pregnant with you, but he didn't leave my side. He was there for every doctor's appointment, every carving, every cry, every foot and back rub, he was there when I went into labor with you. He stayed by my side through it all. Honey, I got through it with my family's support and your dad's support. If those pregnancy tests tell us that you are pregnant, I will walk you through it all, I will be there for you, whatever decision you make, weather you keep the baby or think about adoption, and everything in between. I know I'm about to have your sister in a month, I will try my best for the first few weeks of your pregnancy, and if I can't do something, just know you can talk to your dad about anything and I'm sure Taylor will help you with whatever you need..."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you, Momma." I gulped slightly when my phone timer went off, I looked at my mom in fear, she picked up the two pregnancy tests from the coffee table, looked at them, her eyes were wide and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I knew what that meant. I was pregnant. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I asked, with tears slowly falling down my face.

Ava nodded. "Yes, you are pregnant."

I began sobbing into the pillow that was on my belly. I couldn't come to terms with the fact I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. I'm sixteen and I'm having a baby. I'm not finished with high school yet. I can't face everyone at school now. I won't just be the girl with Cerebral Palsy now, I'll be the girl who has Cerebral Palsy and pregnant. Ugh, awesome. I just cried in the pillow, my mom was now holding me in her arms, letting me just cry.

I had to tell Taylor now. He was going to be a dad. I pulled away from my mom and I sighed.

"I have to tell Taylor..."

Ava nodded as she got up, kissed her daughter's head and began putting the rest of the food away as her daughter texted Taylor.

Bayley's text- "Tay?"

Taylor's phone rang, alarting he had a text message. He opened his messages and saw it was Bayley, he began texting her back.

Taylor's text- "What does the tests say?"

Bayley's text- "I'm pregnant..." I breathed deeply as I saw bubbles popping up.

Taylor's text- "For real? Are you really pregnant? We're having a baby?"

I began texting back, thinking two things. One, he'll leave me. Two, he'll stay and help me with my pregnancy, the birth and raising our baby or going through adoption.

Bayley's text- "I'm really having a baby. Our baby..."

Taylor's text- "I'm coming over right now."

Bayley's text- "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, I got up from the couch and walked to the front door and opened the front door. I jumped into Taylor's arms. He held me in his arms as he rubbed my back. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here for you." He kissed my head.

I sobbed and was having trouble speaking as I buried my head into his shoulder. "I'm so scared, Tay. I don't know what I want to do! I don't blame you if you want to break up with me..."

Taylor lifted my head from his shoulder, he looked me in the eyes. "Bay, I'm not leaving you. I could never do that to you. You are carrying our baby, that means it's mine too. It's not just yours. I want us to raise the baby together, okay? And, if we decide to have him or her adopted, I will be there to pick the perfect family for him or her. I'm not leaving you, Bayley Ava." He got down on one knee, I gasped in shock.

He saw the look on my face, he chuckled. "I'm not proposing, but I do will be your baby daddy, be there to hold your hair back when you throw up, rub your feet when you want a foot rub, ice your ankles when they are swelling up, be there for every doctor's appointment, birthing classes, I will rub your back at night, I will be there for cravings at night, pick up second meals when you get sick, I will be there for the mood swings and you might want to kill me when I do something stupid, I will be there when you go into labor, I will help you through labor, and be yelled at as you go through contractions and be there when we welcome our baby into the world...and finally, eighteen years after that and for the rest of your life..."

At that moment, I knew I was crying again. This time- it was happy tears. "Really?"

Taylor nodded his head, getting up, grabbing my hands and smiled. "Yes, I'm serious."

I was now feeling better that he will be there for me. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, but at least I have Taylor by my side through everything. I knew I didn't want anyone to know right now. I'm not ready for the whole school to know. I know I can't hide a pregnancy forever, but I'm not even showing yet.

Later that night, Taylor decided to stay the night with me since I'm still shaken up by the news. My dad came home before dinner and my mom called us to come eat. My dad saw that Taylor was here. He turned to me, puzzled.

"Bayley, why is Taylor here?"

Ava turned to him. "He's staying the night..."

Zach's eyes went wide. "Ava! Why is he staying the night?" He looked at me.

I sighed deeply. "Daddy, I need to tell you something..."

Zach crossed his arms. "What?" Clearly, he was going to be upset with me. I am his little girl. I can't keep the pregnancy a secret from him. I look a deep breath.

"Daddy...Please don't be mad at me..." I took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant.."

Zach's eyes went wide. He looked at Taylor, who was ready to be kicked out of the house. "You knocked up my daughter?!"

Taylor just sighed. "Well...I mean...Yeah, but I promise I'm not leaving her. She's my whole world and she's not going to be going through this alone. This baby isn't just hers, it's mine as well. Mr. Kingston, I promise I will be there for your daughter. I will be there for everything. I swear to you..."

Zach sighed. "Completely serious, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded his head. "I swear on my life..."

Zach smiled slightly. "Alright, I won't kill you..." He looked back at him though. "But, if you break her heart or leave her, I will haunt you down and kill you. Understand?"

Taylor nodded slowly. "I understand..."

After we ate dinner, Taylor and I headed up to my bedroom, I jumped into the shower, while Taylor turned on the TV. Thirty minutes later, I got out of the shower, changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed with my boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Tay."

Taylor kissed my head softly as he shut the lights off, he still watched TV as I fell asleep cuddled close to him.

I knew my life was about to change forever. I'm going to be a mother at sixteen years old and Taylor will be a dad at eighteen, he will turn eighteen in December. I don't turn seventeen until February. Most likely, I'll be seventeen when the baby is born. I mean who knows, we may have the same birthday.

To be continued...


	4. Finding Out It's Real

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 4: "Finding Out It's Real"

The next day, Tuesday, May 26, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

My mom was able to fit me in for a doctor's appointment today after school. I was not looking forward to going back to school. I tried to convince my parents into homeschooling me, but that didn't work. Off to school I go. Pregnant. Did I forget to mention that? Haha, I'm pregnant. At least that's what the tests say. I'm still in denial about the whole situation. I just need to know from a doctor. OB/GN would tell me what's really wrong with me. My mom decided to take me to a doctor in her doctor's office, but not her doctor because she's already booked. I decided to get up from my bed, walk into my closet and grab some new clothes my mom decided to buy me, so I'd look pretty before I start to show a bump and all I'd want to wear would be sweats. No I'm not kidding.

After changing, getting my hair and makeup done, I headed downstairs to the kitchen and I started to smell really good food. Yumm, pancakes, waffles, hot chocolate, hot butter...Ugghh. I looked at my dad.

"It smells really good in here."

Zach laughed. "Well, with there being a chance you'd be pregnant too, I'd decided to make something you'd love. You need to eat healthy for the whole pregnancy so I'm making your lunch for school from now on."

I smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Ava smiled. "I'll pick you up after school. You have a doctor's appointment at 2:30. Is Taylor coming?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, he's coming. I'll remind him at school."

Ava nodded. "Good. This is important. I have your first doctor's appointment scheduled in two weeks as well. That appointment will give you more information about your baby."

I began eating my breakfast. "Thanks, Mom."

After I ate, Brayden and I headed off to school. I was so scared to walk into the school. I saw my mom's uncle and aunt's granddaughter, Jordyn walk over to us. She's my mom's cousin, Jocelyn's daughter. "Hey guys! Is everything okay? Bay, why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

I sighed deeply. "Well, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Jordyn nodded. "On my life, I swear not to tell. What's up?"

I took a deep breath before I whispered in her ear. Making sure nobody heard me. "I'm pregnant..."

Jordyn's eyes went wide. "Shut up! For real?"

I nodded slowly. "Well, I mean that's what the tests said. My mom made me a doctor's appointment for today after school to be completely sure..."

jordyn just nodded. "Does Taylor know?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, he knows. He's staying with me to help me. We still don't know what we want to do. It's too early to know anything."

Jordyn hugged me. "Well, if you need me to beat up Zoey for anything she does, you know where I live..."

I laughed. "Yes, I do. See ya, Jor."

Jordyn smiled. "Bye, Bay." She headed inside. Meanwhile, I was frozen in fear to move, Brayden grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand. "You can do it, sis. I know you."

I laughed softly. "You sure do."

He laughed too. "We go back fifteen years."

I giggled. "Yep, we do." I hugged him tightly before letting go. "Don't try to go after Zoey for me, okay? I can handle her."

He groaned loudly. "Really? Why not?"

I gave him a look. "Before I'm a mom, I'm your sister first, Brayden. I don't want you to get hurt..."

Brayden sighed. "Fine." He walked inside the school before me, I walked inside a minute latet to find Taylor waiting by my locker. I gave a smile as I walked over to my locker. "Hey Tay."

Taylor smiled back, hugging me from behind and kissed my head. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I sighed softly, "I'm feeling like crap everyday now. Every morning now I just throw up everything I ate the night before. My mom said the morning sickness should end at 12 weeks. My mom is picking me up for my doctor's appointment today. Can you still make it?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I can. I can follow your mom and you." He kissed my head. "I love you."

I smiled deeply. "I love you too, babe."

Taylor leaned in and kissed me before heading off to his first class and I got my books together and headed off to mine. I saw that everyone in the hallway was whispering about me and I just rolled my eyes as I headed off to class.

As the day went on, I got more and more whispers and looks from people. I headed off to lunch, met my friends, Taylor, Jordyn and my brother. I sat down next to my boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around me. I took a large sip of my water bottle and then decided to speak up.

"Guys, people keep looking at me, whispering and pointing. Do people know?"

Jordyn sighed deeply as she looked at me. "I was in my history class and I heard Zoey whispering about you. She thinks she definitely knows you're pregnant by another guy."

My eyes widened, my face turned to Taylor, who shook his head and I groaned. "That's impossible. I know for a fact that Taylor was the only one I slept with and had sex with..."

Eva nodded. "We know that, but clearly, not anyone else thinks that. That's the problem."

I groaned. "I fucking hate high school. People like Zoey need to keep their fucking mouths shut! I can't stand being rumored about and feeling like I'm a slut when I'm not...I slept with Taylor, and Taylor only."

Brayden stood up. "I don't care if I get in trouble. I'm going to give Zoey a piece of my fucking mind. She knows nothing." He whispered. "You aren't still really sure if you are pregnant...Why would she say she knows for sure? She hates you."

I sighed. "That's the point, Bray. She HATES me. She loves making my life a living hell. She thinks Taylor will leave me if I am pregnant, and go to be with her..."

Taylor sighed, shaking his head, he kissed my head. "I'll never leave you, baby girl. You and our baby are my life. I could never leave you, Bay."

I smiled. "Thanks, baby. I know you won't leave me."

Taylor smiled. "Good."

Later that day after school, my mom picked me up and Taylor followed us to the doctor's office. I was definitely nervous. My mom looked at me as she drove.

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just nervous, Mom."

Ava nodded. "Oh, I know the feeling. I was so nervous driving to the doctor's office to find out I was pregnant at seventeen. My mom took me too, she told me everything is going to be okay."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks, Momma."

Once to the doctor's office, we headed inside, I walked over to the counter to sign in, I could tell I was being stared at. I rolled my eyes. What? Nobody seen a pregnant teenager?! I just sat back down next to Taylor. I just breathed deeply.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me."

Taylor sighed. "Babe, everything is okay. You're fine."

I sighed and then I was called to be taken back, my mom and Taylor followed me into the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked inside and shut the door.

"Bayley Kingston?"

I nodded. "That's me."

The doctor smiled. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jackson. I know I talked to your mom, Ava. She told me you took a pregnancy test?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah. I want to be completely sure if I am or not..."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "I will let you take a pregnancy test, I'll do blood test and an ultrasound. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay..."

A few minutes after I had taken the pregnancy test and blood test, the doctor walked back inside.

She just looked at me. "Bayley, you are pregnant."

My eyes went wide. I just stared at her with worry, feeling scared and nervous. I couldn't believe it. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. "I'm pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will do the ultrasound so we check on the baby." She took the gel off the table, I pulled my shirt up, Taylor grabbed my hand and Dr. Jackson placed the wand on my belly after placing the gel on my belly. I shivered a bit.

She laughed slightly. "Sorry. Now, let's see this little one."

The next thing Taylor and I heard was a heartbeat. Our eyes met. Taylor squeezed my hand.

"Where's the baby?" Taylor asked.

Dr. Jackson smiled. "Right here." She pointed to the small baby. "It's really early to see because Bayley is only six weeks along."

Ava sighed softly. "I'm afraid of her going through a pregnancy."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "I know, Ava. I promise you, I will make sure she and the baby are healthy through this." She looked at me. "Now, I want to see you in two weeks for your eight week appointment, then every month until you're 24 weeks, then I want to see you every two weeks through thirty and then after that, I want to see you every week until the birth. I will give you notes for your teachers. No PE, I'll give you a note for that class and I'll give you notes so you can bring snacks into class."

Taylor and I nodded. "Okay."

The doctor gave me a paper towel to wipe my belly. "Now, I want you to avoid stress as much as possible. That's bad for the baby. You can call me with any questions or concerns."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

The doctor wrote up the notes and printed out photos of the baby. Handing the photos to me, she smiled. "Congratulations."

I smiled. "Thank you..."

It's real. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be having a baby. Oh my God. I couldn't believe the fact that I'm pregnant.

My mom, Taylor and I headed out of the office, headed to our cars and drove home.

Now I have to tell my father that I'm 100% pregnant. I'm so scared. Now, I'm so fucking scared how my pregnancy that will affect my body. I don't know how I'll deal with all of this. God, I'm pregnant. Ugh. Here's to the longest nine months of my life. Here we go.

To be continued...Part 5...


	5. Decisions

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 5: "Decisions"

Bayley's P.O.V.

Ava and Zach's home

I just got home from the doctor's appointment and I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom. I'm having a baby. Am I scared as fuck? Hell, I'm scared I'll screw this baby up. I mean, who would want a cerebral palsy woman for a mother? I don't think I'd be a good fit for being a mom at sixteen. Life is hard fucking enough. Now, I have to add a baby into that?! I don't see any good reason to be a mother. Can I even do it? I don't know. I just got out of my mom's car, followed her and Taylor inside the house. I gave a huge sigh. My life is over. Nine months of pregnancy, I don't think I could handle this. It's so much.

My boyfriend, Taylor looked at me. "Baby, are you okay?"

I just nodded my head. Lying, I was lying. I'm not okay. I'm not okay with being a pregnant teenager.

My dad walked over to me. He smiled softly. "So, are you pregnant? Everything okay?"

I just looked at my feet, feeling horrible to say 'yes', I just needed some time to process this, and nobody is giving me time. They're right on top of me. "I...I...I can't do this!" That was true. I couldn't do it. I rushed out of the room and upstairs to my room.

Taylor sighed. "Babe!" He was about to follow me, but my mom layed her hand on his shoulder. "Taylor. Just give her time to herself. She's overwhelmed..."

Zach looked at his wife. "Overwhelmed with what? Is she pregnant?"

Taylor gave a deep breath, he looked at Zach, slowly nodding his head. "Yes, she's pregnant..."

Zach's eyes went wide. "Oh my God..."

Ava just looked at her husband. "Zach, take a breath..."

Zach shook his head. "I don't want to take a breath, Avalanna! Our baby is having a baby! What do you expect me to do?! Be happy about it? Hell, I'm not happy about any of this! She's too young to be having a baby..."

Ava just breathed deeply, trying not to yell. "Do you think I'm happy about her being pregnant, Zach? No, I'm not, but I will support her decisions on what she and Taylor do..."

Taylor looked at them. "Will you let me know when Bayley is ready to talk? I have to get to work..."

Ava turned to face him. She nodded her head. "Yes, I will. I'm sure she will get back to you."

Taylor nodded as he walked out of the house, into his truck and headed to work. His mind was spinning. His life is now changed as well. His girlfriend is now pregnant after a month of being together.

He didn't know what to think, what to do or how to get his mind to shut off. His mind kept spinning with ideas, thoughts and what he thinks is best. But, then, it's Bayley's body. What he thinks, isn't his decision to do. It's hers. He thought about her having an abortion. His heart broke. He could never go through that. It would break his heart. Yes, they are young, but losing the baby like that would just might kill him. As he drove to his parents home, he just rently moved into an apartment.

Anthony and Claire's Home

Taylor got out of his truck, walked to the front door, knocked before walking inside, he yelled for his mother, Claire Rayes. "Mom, it's me."

Claire walked to the front door to see her son. "How the doctor's appointment? Is she pregnant? Are we going to be grandparents?"

Taylor sighed. "Can we sit down?"

She nodded as they headed to the living room. They sat down on the couch, Taylor took a deep breath. "Well, she is pregnant."

Claire smiled. "That's great! I'm so excited for you both!"

Taylor sighed. "Mom, Bay isn't sure what she wants to do. All three options are still on the table..."

Claire frowned. "Oh..." She looked at her son. "What do you think you want to do?"

Taylor sighed, breathing deeply. "I want to keep the baby, Mom. I know we can do it together. I'd feel so horrible if she had an abortion. She has to know that I'm not backing out of this. I'm in it forever..."

Claire nodded, smiling. "Good. I'm sure she'll know soon. She'll need some time to process this news."

Claire continued. "There's nothing wrong with that, sweetie. She's overwhelmed I'm sure. Having Cerebral Palsy and you add pregnancy, it can affect your body so much harder and tougher. That's one thing you should do research on, okay?"

Taylor nodded. "I will. Thanks, Mom."

Claire smiled. "No problem."

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's

Ava headed over to her parents's home and pulled into the driveway, got out of her car and knocked on the door, she waited for her mom to answer the door.

Bailey smiled. "Hey Ava, how are you?" She let her daughter inside.

Ava sighed deeply. "I need to talk to you and dad about something."

Bailey nodded. "Alright. Let's go to the living room." She called for Cody. "Cody, come here."

Cody walked out of the home office and sat across from his wife and daughter, Bailey sat next to Ava, who began sobbing into her hands.

Bailey rubbed her daughter's back. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Ava breathed deeply as she began telling the news. "Well, Bayley is pregnant...I don't know what to feel or do..."

Bailey sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sorry you're having to deal with Bay being pregnant. Has she decided on what she wants to do?"

Ava shook her head. "No, she hasn't. She's been in her room for two hours. I'm not sure how she's feeling..."

Bailey smiled and said to her daughter. "I'm sure she's feeling the same way you were feeling. I remember you telling me about your pregnancy with her very clear, you were so scared. You didn't know what you wanted to do either, sweetie. It took you weeks to process it all. I'm pretty sure that's what she needs. Just help her with whatever she needs..."

Ava looked at her mother. "Mom, you really remember that day?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I do. You and I cried for two hours. Upstairs in your room. You cried yourself to sleep."

Ava sighed. "Oh..."

Bailey kissed her head. "Ava, everything will be okay."

Ava sniffed. "I can't believe my 16 year old daughter, who has other shit on her plate, now a pregnancy on top of it..."

Bailey nodded. "I know, sweetheart. Does Taylor know?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, he does. He's supportive of her. I'm not sure what he's thinking either. I'm sure they'll figure it all out together."

Ava nodded. "I guess..." Her phone began ringing. She picked up. "Hey babe..." She listened to Zach. "Uh huh. Yeah, I'll be home in fifteen."

Ava and Zach's home

Ava got out of her car, locked it and then headed inside the house.

"Zach, I'm home!"

Zach nodded as he headed over to her. "Bay wants to talk to you."

Ava nodded. "Okay."

Upstairs, Brayley's bedroom

Ava knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Bay? It's me. Can I come in?"

I sighed. I got up and opened the door. "Yeah."

Ava walked inside the room and sat next to her daughter on her bed. "How are you feeling, Bay?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to go through the pregnancy. I mean, I don't know how my body would handle it..."

Ava nodded. "Well, Bay, it's your decision. You have doctors. They will know if you can or not, sweetie. You are only six weeks along. Whatever you want to do, I'm always gonna be here for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I think I need to talk to Taylor some more. I need to see what his thoughts are. After all, he is the baby's father. I need his side. I can't make the decision by myself..."

Ava nodded. "Alright, sweetie." She walked out of her daughter's bedroom.

I pulled out my phone and called my boyfriend, who answered the phone, feeling nervous.

"Hey babe."

I took a deep breath. I just answered. "Hey."

Taylor heard the sadness in my voice. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "I don't know if I could go through the pregnancy, Tay. I'm so confused on what I should do. I mean what if I'm not a good mom? I can barely do anything for myself. Can I raise a baby for 18 years without ruining it's life? Can I go through the pregnancy and deal with the labor and delivery? I don't know...I...I still have a lot of things to think about. I...My life is already rough...I'm sorry...I haven't made up my mind yet..."

To Be Continued...

What will Bayley decide? Will she have an abortion or go through the pregnancy?


	6. You Won't Be Alone, Baby

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 6: "You Won't Be Alone, Baby"

Taylor was just so shocked on what came out of Bayley's mouth. His thoughts were all over the place. He didn't expect her to say that she couldn't go through the pregnancy. He took a deep breath. "Bay?"

I sighed as I tried to answer. I breathed deeply. "Yeah?"

Taylor sighed. "Do you really feel like you need to have an abortion?"

I sniffed softly, trying to catch my mouth, and trying to come up with a decision. What is the right one? "I...I don't know if I can do this...Have the baby...and..." I sighed.

Taylor sighed. "Bay, you aren't going to be alone. I'm going to be there for you. Always."

I gave a smile. "Really?"

Taylor nodded. "Of course, babe. It's my baby, too, I'd never leave you to raise the baby by yourself."

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "You promise?"

Taylor nodded. "I'm serious about you, I'm serious about this. You're not going to be a single mother. Not a chance."

I smiled some more, knowing he's serious about me and the baby. Maybe I can go through the pregnancy and having Taylor by my side makes me feel better. It's going to be really rough for me. I'm sure nothing is going to be easy anymore. This is going to be a rough pregnancy. Here we go.

Two weeks later, Tuesday June 9th, 2048

It's now two weeks after I found out I was pregnant. I'm eight weeks pregnant now. I'm still getting used to being pregnant, it's still a whole fucking shock. I get morning sickness, swollen feet, eating for two, cravings and I'm so exhausted at the end of the school day. I haven't told my friends that I'm pregnant yet, I plan on telling them today. It still really early so I'm not showing right now. Thank goddess. When I got up from my bed, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach again, I rushed into my bathroom, ran to the toilet and began throwing up. I definitely hated this part. Morning sickness sucks. I took a few deep breaths after I finished, I popped a breath mint into my mouth and then started getting ready for school.

I decided to go with light blue shorts, a pink tank top and a pink jacket that my mom brought me. I put on my black short boots and I braided my hair and then put the braid into a bun. I really have been practicing on doing my hair in different ways lately. I mean, who knows, I'll have a girl. If I have a boy, that's fine with me. As long as my baby is healthy and happy, I'll be happy. I'll be growing a belly soon, I better enjoy to wear my own clothes rather than later, I'll have to change into maturity clothes. I decided to put some foundation, lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara on today. I went light, though. My mom always told me to match my actual skin color, making it look like you're not wearing any makeup.

Oh, here's the exciting news! My mom gave birth to my sister, Brittannah Danielle two days ago. She's perfect. Plus, Brittannah is perfect practice for me.

After getting my things together, I headed downstairs to see my mother, who was on the couch with my baby sister. "Hey Momma."

Ava smiled at her daughter. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sick. Pregnant. I don't know how you did it, Mom. I'm miserable..."

Ava laughed. "I don't know either, honey. You'll feel like that for a few weeks. Then, you'll feel so much better, and then you'll feel so miserable again..."

I groaned loudly, shaking my head and I put my hand on my head. "Great..."

Ava smiled. "It's all worth it, baby girl. Trust me." She paused. "Oh, Taylor is taking you to your doctor's appointment today. I'm not taking the baby out until the end of the month..."

I just nodded my head. "Okay, Mom." I looked at my dad, who walked out of the home office. "Good morning, Daddy."

Zach smiled. "Good morning, sweetie. Are you hungry? Do you know if your brother is ready?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know if he's ready...and yes, I'm hungry. I'm eating for two now."

Zach nodded. "Alright."

After getting Brayden and eating breakfast, my dad dropped me and Brayden off, I headed to my locker. A few minutes later, Valerice, Eva, Georginna and Reagan walked over to me. Val was the first one to speak up. "What's up girl? You've been acting so different lately."

I sighed as I put my books into my arms, shutting my locker. "I'm pregnant." I said, whispered.

Valerice's eyes went wide. "Shut up! You're not!" She half yelled.

I shushed her, nodding my head. " Unfortunately, yes, I am..."

Eva sighed. "Oh my God. How long are you?"

I whispered softly. "Eight weeks. I have a doctor's appointment today..."

Reagan crossed her arms. "And, you're just telling us this now?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. I needed the two weeks to get used to the idea. You can't be mad at me, I didn't want to tell people right away."

Reagan shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right. I understand why you needed that two weeks..."

I smiled softly. "Thank you." I turned to my friends. "I don't need anyone else to know. Especially, Zoey, okay guys? I can trust you right?"

Val nodded. "Of course. We'll make sure that doesn't go around. It's your decision to tell..."

"I really appreciate it. Bye, guys. See you in class..." I said, walking to my first class, Jordyn met me in homeroom.

"Hey Bay, how are you doing?"

I sat down in my chair, next to her. "I'm okay. Still sick, but good, I guess."

Jordyn nodded. "Your mom told me."

I sighed, but then understood, hey, it's my mother's sister's daughter, she's family. I trust her with the information. "Don't tell anyone, okay, Jor?"

Jordyn nodded. "Swear my mother's life, you can trust me."

I smiled as I saw Taylor walked into the room and sat next to me. He kissed my cheek. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

I sighed deeply. "Sick, tired, my feet are killing me, but other that, I'm okay." I whispered. "My mom told me you are taking me to my doctor's appointment today."

Taylor nodded his head. "Yeah. It's right after school so we'll just go straight to the office."

I nodded. "Okay."

Jordyn turned to me. "Oh yeah. Your mom had the baby. Congratulations."

I smiled. "Thank you. She's perfect practice for me. But, I'm up every four to six hours. So, I don't get sleep..."

Jordyn sighed. "Damn. I'm sorry girl. Hey, soon, Brayden will be complaining that two babies are keeping him up."

I laughed that time. "Good one."

Taylor laughed too. "That boy is so weird. I swear he's just like your grandfather."

I paused to think about it. "Haha, I think you might be right on that, babe."

Zoey walked into the classroom, I breathed deeply. Don't let her get to you, Bayley. You're strong. You don't need her comments effecting you. You are already dealing with a pregnancy. Stress levels down.

Taylor grabbed my hand as he saw how tense I got. "Babe, breathe. It's okay. You can do this. She can't make you feel horrible about yourself. Remember, stress levels down."

I nodded as Zoey walked over to her seat and sat in back of Jordyn, who groaned. "I hate that she picks to sit behind one of us all the damn time..."

I shushed her. "Be nice."

Jordyn shook her head. "I can be nice when I want. If she opens her mouth and something about you, I'll bitch slap her..."

Taylor turned to her. "I don't think doing that is the best, Jordyn."

Jordyn crossed her arms. "You say that because you won't do it, meanwhile, I can. I'm a girl and she's my cousin. I can bitch slap whoever I want. Nobody bitch talks my cousin."

I sighed. "I can handle her, Jor..."

Jordyn nodded. "I know, but when it gets too much, I'll be your backup."

Zoey looked over at me, she smiled. "So, I heard about your little secret, Kingston."

I turned to her. "What secret, Baxter?" I said, smiling.

Zoey smiled. "That you have a bun in the oven now. Now, are you actually having that child or does it actually deserve to be aborted? You shouldn't be having any children. You could kill that child when and if you can make it through..."

I breathed deeply, I decided to be strong. Nobody will be a bitch to me anymore, I'm done being nice. She's done it, she brought out the bitch side of me. Nobody will tell me that I shouldn't be having my baby. I am having this baby. I'm his or her mother. I want to bitch slap her now. I turned to her as I stood up, she laughed. "What are you doing to do, Kingston? Hit me?"

I groaned, closing my eyes, I remembered stress levels had to be down, but right now, I'm so heated. "You know what, Zoey, I'm done with your complete bullshit and treating me like shit for the past four fucking years. You are so heartless, a bitch and a mean bitch to everyone..." I breathed deeply. "...Everyone is scared of you because they don't know how to talk back to you, but I've had it! You've treated me like I was sick or something. You know what, bitch, I'm NOT SICK. I have a physical fucking disability! I'm physically exhausted everyday! I don't get a fucking break!" I got closer to her. "I am already hurting everyday and YOU MAKE IT MUCH MORE DIFFICULT FOR ME! My fucking muscles hurt like a bitch without your help, okay?" I looked at her, glaring at her. "You listen to me, you say one more thing about my baby dying again, you will get bitch slapped and a lawsuit!" I whispered to her. "You want to tell everyone about my pregnancy? That's NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! Are you my doctor? Do you know my body? No, I don't think so..." I turned to everyone else, who was now looking. I decided to just tell everyone in the classroom. People were going to find out anyway.

Jordyn looked at me. "Do you want to tell everyone now, cuz? I mean you are still early...and it's not anyone's business wether they know or not, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah I guess so but everyone would be finding out anyway and I'll be ridiculed and slut shamed for the rest of my life..."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "Now, Bay, that's not true! You won't be ruled out the slut or slut shamed! I bet every other girl felt that way..."

I turned to my boyfriend. "Tay, it's going to be all over the school, anyways. I finally got someone to bang me..."

Jordyn was now disgusted. "Girl, that was worded so wrong. Oh my goodness."

Valarice nodded her head. "Yeah, exactly. How could you think of yourself like this Bay?"

I sighed. "I...Because my mom had me at seventeen. She never pictured me having a baby at seventeen too..." I sat down again. I breathed deeply.

Jordyn shook her head. "Oh my God. No, just no. You got to breathe and relax, everything will be okay..."

I took a deep breath. "I guess I just needed to get all of that out..."

Zoey looked at Jordyn. "Your cousin definitely needs to watch what comes out of her mouth.

Jordyn's eyes went wide. "Oh that's it, bitch!" She stood up and rushed at Zoey. "I will bitch slap you right now!"

Zoey started laughing. "Don't bother cause I'm leaving anyway. Who would want to stay with the disabled slut?" She shook her head and walked away.

Jordyn was about to rush after her but Taylor picked her up.

Jordyn was kicking her legs. "Put me down! I'm not done with her!"

Taylor shook his head. "Jordyn, you will get into trouble."

Jordyn glared at him. "Does it look like I give a flying shit?"

Valerice shook her head. "You better put her down before she kills you..."

Taylor put Jordyn down and then Jordyn rushed after Zoey. All everyone could hear was yelling and screaming.

I groaned. "Oh my God..."

An hour later, Joselyn, my mom's cousin and my mom were called to the school.

Ava saw Joselyn walking into the school. "Jocs? Why are you here?"

Joselyn sighed. "Jordyn got into a fight. Why are you here?"

Ava sighed. "I heard it was over Bay. I wonder what happened."

Jocelyn sighed. "How is Bay doing by the way?"

Ava breathed deeply. "She's accepted that she's pregnant. She's always sick, swollen feet, you know." She walked into the principal's office with her cousin behind.

Principal Michaels sat down in his chair. "Hello, Mrs. Kingston and Mrs. Rammer, thank you for coming in."

Ava looked at him. "You're welcome. Now, would you mind telling us why we needed to come in today, Mr. Michaels? I do have a newborn at home..." She turned to her daughter, who sighed.

Principal Michaels nodded. "Of course. Jocelyn rushed after Zoey Baxter because she made a remark to Bayley about her pregnancy."

Ava's eyes went wide, turning to her daughter. "Bay, is this true? I thought you didn't want anyone to know just yet?"

I breathed deeply. "I didn't want anyone to know, Mom. She was going to tell everyone antways. She thought she already knew I was pregnant before I knew..."

Ava nodded. "Okay, continue."

I greatly did. "Anyway, she said she thinks the baby won't make it because of me..."

Ava's eyes went wide. "What?"

I nodded, Jocelyn turned to Jordyn. "Now, where do you come into all of this, young lady?"

Jordyn breathed deeply. "Mom, you have to understand. Zoey has been a total bitch to Bayley for a long time and I got mad at her, so I bitch slapped her..."

Jocelyn's eyes went wide. "Jordyn! I didn't raise you to get into a fight like that!"

Bayley looked at Jocelyn. "Aunt Jocelyn, I promise you, she was just defending me so me and the baby wouldn't get hurt..."

Jocelyn sighed. "It still doesn't make it right."

Princepal Michaels looked at Jocelyn. "Well, Zoey has three day detention and has those three days to apologize to Bayley before I give her two weeks detention. We don't tolerate bullying here. I made that every clear every school year."

Ava turned to him. "Excuse me, but it still happens to my daughter. She has been through a lot. She has a baby on the way and she is it's protector. Until this whole thing is settled and Zoey learns her lesson, my daughter is staying home for three days. We will see you Monday..." She shook her head. "...And, if my daughter says Zoey won't leave her the hell alone, her parents better get a good lawyer because I'm ordering a restraining order against that girl. No questions asked. Thank you." She helped Bayley up and walked out of the office.

Ava looked at her daughter. "I'm so sorry, honey. How about I have Taylor drive you home? He has a free period, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You can go, Mom."

Ava kissed her daughter's head. "Bye, baby. See you soon." And with that, Ava headed home to her newborn, who she left with her mother since Bailey is now retired.

Jocelyn and Jordyn walked out of the office, Jocelyn turned to her daughter. "You are so grounded, young lady. You may have detention, but you are grounded when you are home too. Two weeks."

Jordyn nodded. "Fine..."

Jocelyn hugged me and then her daughter. "Bye, girls." Jocelyn headed home.

I looked at my cousin. "I'm sorry I made you get in trouble."

Jordyn shook her head. "Don't be sorry. She really deserved it. I know I'm in so much trouble, but nobody fucks with my family."

I laughed softly. "Thanks, girl."

Jordyn smiled. "You're welcome."

Later that day after school, Bayley and Taylor headed to the doctor's office for her eight week doctor's appointment. Bayley signed herself in, sat down next to her boyfriend. They waited for Bayley to be called back.

Taylor turned to his girlfriend. "So, what happened at the principals office?"

I sighed. "Well, my mom basically told the principal that I'm staying home until Monday. Zoey has three days to apologize to me or she gets two weeks of detention. If the situation isn't settled by Monday afternoon, my mom is putting a restraining order against Zoey to stay away from me. Of course, my dad would have to sign it." I chuckled a little. "Jordyn is so grounded for attacking Zoey. My aunt went off on her."

Taylor laughed. "That would be something I'd want to watch now."

Before I could answer, Lili called me back.

"Bayley Kingston?"

I stood up and walked over to her with Taylor behind me. "Hey."

Lili smiled. "Hi, come on back. Dr. Jackson will be with you in a few minutes."

I changed, got onto the bed, then Lili took my blood pressure and temperature. I decided to ask her some questions. "How are you doing? What can I expect in my third trimester?"

Lili smiled. "My feet feel like big grapes, my back is like a knife stabbing me everywhere and I can no longer see my feet. My belly is huge. I'm just miserable."

My eyes went wide. "Great..."

Lili sighed. "Hey, it's all worth it. Remember, you are just starting. Try not to worry about the later parts. That's what my mom told me. Just enjoy it, as much as you can anyway." She smiled. "Oh, I'm taking off in two weeks so, you'll have a new nurse taking care of you for your week 12th and 16th week appointments. I'll be back before your week 20th appointment. That's a fun one." She headed out of the room and then Dr. Jackson walked into the room.

"Welcome back, Bayley. How have you been feeling?"

Taylor rubbed my shoulders as I started to tell her how I was feeling. "I've been having morning sickness every morning, my feet swell up at the end of the day, I'm just tired and well, that's it."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Well, that's all normal. Now, I'm going to do a ultrasound."

I pulled her shirt up, Dr. Jackson put some gel on my belly, I shivered a little and began moving the wand around on my belly. Soon, Dr. Jackson showed us the baby. "The baby looks good. Right now everything is growing. The first trimester is very important. Drink lots of water, eat healthy and of course rest." She smiled at me and Taylor as she doing the heartbeat. "Nice and strong. Right on track for your due date. Do you want pictures?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, we do. Two copies, please."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Of course." She handed me a paper towel to wipe my belly.

I put my shirt down and hopped off the bed.

Dr. Jackson smiled. "I'll have you set your next appointment and give you more vitamins."

Taylor nodded. "Sounds good to us."

After making my next appointment, Taylor drove me home.

Ava and Zach's home, 4:40pm

I hopped out of Taylor's car and we headed into the house together, Taylor closed the door behind him.

My mom saw me walk into the living room. "Hey baby. Hey Taylor. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

I sat next to her. "Good. Baby is good. Strong heartbeat." I pulled out the picture that was in my purse and handed it to her. "Awww. Beautiful."

Taylor smiled. "We have her next appointment already set. I can take her."

Ava smiled at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate you taking her from now on. I don't feel comfortable taking the baby out until our six week check up."

Taylor nodded. "No problem."

Brayden, Brynley and Brayley all headed towards me. "Hey guys."

Brayley smiled. "Can we see our future niece or nephew?"

I nodded my head, handing the picture of the baby to my brother. "The baby is too small to really see but the heartbeat is perfect."

Brynley smiled. "The baby is already really lucky."

I smiled brightly. "Awww, you're so sweet, Bryn."

My dad walked over to my sisters and brother. "How's my baby and my grandchild?"

I turned to my father. "He or she is perfect. On track for my due date."

Zach nodded. "Which is when again? I need to be prepared."

I giggled, Taylor answered. "Late January mid February. Her doctor says it's the 14th..."

Zach nodded. "Oh wow! There's a chance we'd have another person sharing your birthday, Ava. You and Bay have the same birthday."

My eyes went wide. "Can that actually happen?" I was now nervous. Would I be a day over due? Oh my God. I just took a deep breath. I just decided to forget my dad's comment and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. This is going to be so difficult growing an actual human in my belly. I'm going to be strong. Yep. I can do this. Everything is going to be okay.

To be continued...Part 7...


	7. Don't Push Me, Kingston

AN: This is gonna be some third person as a starter. Enjoy!

Jocelyn and Jeremy Home, after school

Jordyn walked into the house and saw her mother, Jocelyn standing in front of the door, crossing her arms. "Let me have your phone, laptop and iPad, Jordyn."

Jordyn sighed. "What?"

Jocelyn placed her hands on her hips. "Do I have to repeat myself? You are grounded, young lady. That means no phone, no laptop and no iPad."

Jordyn sighed. "But, why Mom?"

Jocelyn got close to her daughter. "You slapped another girl, Jordyn. This is your punishment! You want two weeks of detention too? I can make that happen."

Jordyn shook her head as she went to get her stuff and gave it to her mother. "Here. I don't want it to be two weeks one week is fine with me."

Jocelyn shook her head. "Three days of detention and two weeks of being grounded."

Jordyn shook her head. "Oh come on Mom!"

Jocelyn glared at her daughter. "Jordyn, don't make me make it a month..."

Jordyn sighed. "Fine..."

Jeremy walked into the house from work. "Hey. What's going on?"

Jocelyn looked at him. "Well Jordyn is grounded because she slapped a girl in school and then ended up having detention for three days. So I'm punishing her. She needs to understand what she did wrong."

Jordyn sighed. "Daddy, I was defending Bayley! Zoey is a complete bitch to her! Zoey said that the baby is better off aborted than going through the pregnancy because she thinks Bay will kill her baby when she gives birth! She got really upset. What was I supposed to do?"

Jeremy sighed. "You should have left it alone and not have gotten involved. It's not your fight..."

Jordyn groaned. "Ugh. But she's my cousin!"

Jocelyn sighed. "I don't care if she's your cousin, Jordyn. You're still grounded! Upstairs now!"

Jordyn sighed. "Fine..." She headed upstairs.

Jeremy turned to his wife. "What happened?"

Jocelyn began telling him the story.

Cody and Bailey's

Maya knocked on the door. "Come in, Maya!" Bailey said, turning off the vacuum.

Maya walked inside. "I just was told by Jocelyn what happened at the school today. Is Bay okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Oh, she'll be fine. Just shaken up. She's not going to school until Monday. Ava is beyond pissed."

Maya nodded her head. "I don't blame her. I would be pissed too if my baby was being talked about in school very rudely." She looked at Bailey. "Why is she so pissed by the way?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, Zoey made a comment that Bay shouldn't be having the baby because she would kill the baby abyways..."

Maya's eyes went wide. "What?! Bay wouldn't do anything to harm her unborn child!"

Bailey sighed. "We all know that, but other people don't understand her condition."

Maya shook her head. "That's stupid while she's the one who's dealing with everything even though the drama won't leave her. What's the deal with Zoey? Is she jealous or something?"

Bailey nodded. "I think the whole situation got worse because Taylor wanted to be with Bayley and not Zoey. Zoey is now super pissed because Bay is pregnant with Taylor's child."

Maya shook her head. "Kids these days have no respect for others feelings all they care about is hurting others no matter what kind of problems they're dealing with at home and the problem they're dealing with in school."

Bailey nodded. "I completely agree...It's just not right."

Ava and Zach's home

Zach was now freaking out after Ava told him everything. "No, I'm not sending Bayley to school on Monday until I speak to that girl's parents. If they give me a hursh comment, they are going to be hit with a retraining order especially their daughter who definitely has issues and could harm our daughter and grandchild."

Ava nodded her head. "I agree with you I'm not happy about this either." She shook her head. "Do you think the girl is having problems at home which is causing her to take them out on our daughter?"

Zach paused. "Well, in my past cases I've done, yes there could be a possibility." He paused to think. "I'll do some looking around. What's the girl's name again?"

Bayley spoke up, she was on the couch, reading. "Zoey Baxter..."

Zach put his hand over his chin. "Why does that last name seem so familiar?

Ava's eyes went wide. "Her mother could be Stephanie Baxter! You know that mean girl we had in high school?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah."

Bayley sat up, turning to her parents. "You had a mean girl in school too?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah. Stephanie was just having problems of her own at home, she got pregnant with Zoey around the same time as I did, she ran away from home because her parents told her that she had to abort Zoey or move out. A year later, she and I catched up and that's when she told me everything. Her dad was a nean, rich dude and her mom was just a bitch to her. Her brother actually...Well..." She shivered. "...Me saying it makes me sick still..."

Bayley nodded. "What happened, Mom?"

Ava sat down next to her daughter. "Her brother raped her and then nine months later came out Zoey."

Bayley's eyes went wide. "What?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah. Stephanie has gotten help over the years and now I'm friends with her...well not anymore...after I tell her what has been going on. I just kinda remembered that story just now it's been 11 years since I've seen her."

Bayley nodded. "Oh."

Ava sighed. "Zach, don't do anything until I say it's okay. I need to have a talk with Stephanie first." She looked at her daughter. "Where's Taylor?"

Bayley smiled. "Getting me some grilled pickles, a drink and some hamburgers."

Ava smiled. "Oh, the start of cravings is always fun..."

Zach laughed. "Av, you had the strangest cravings with Bay."

Ava laughed. "I did. I think the weirdest one was fried pickles, pineapple juice and peanut butter."

Bayley gaged a bit. "Ewww. Gross..."

Ava laughed. "It was definitely disgusting..."

Bayley gave her mom a look. "Why did you eat it?"

Ava began laughing. "I had no choice! I was craving it!"

Bayley shook her head. "Yeah, no thanks, Mom. I'd never do that."

Ava laughed. "You say that now. You never know, sweetie. It could happen to you."

Bayley groaned. "Great..."

Taylor knocked and then opened the door. "I'm back." He walked into the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?"

Bayley stood up. "The weirdest craving my mom had with me now."

Bayley's P.O.V.

I sat down and began eating my food. I looked at Taylor. He has been so patient, loving and sweet to me. He's been taking good care of me. Knowing my cravings could be so weird definitely made me nervous. I just had to take in what my mother said to me. Stephanie went through so much horrible things, maybe Zoey never knew who her father is, and that's why she's so heartless, a bully, and mad at me and bullies me.

"My dad said he'd look through Zoey's family life and all of that..."

Zach looked at his daughter's boyfriend. "There might be another reason Zoey is so pissed. She's jealous of you dating Bay and then now Bay is pregnant..."

I finished chewing. I looked at my dad. "Dad, like I planned to get knocked up..." I took a deep breath. I never missed a day of school, but my mom doesn't want me to go. My baby sister is now asleep, I guess I can help some more with Brittanniah. I do have eight more months or so until I give birth.

Taylor looked at me. His eyes went wide. "Babe, you didn't plan to get pregnant. This was an unexpected pregnancy, baby."

I just looked at my boyfriend, I knew that this was a unexpected pregnancy, I didn't plan to get knocked up. I knew I could go full term or I could give birth early. I suddenly got scared that I would give birth early and something bad would happen to my baby.

I took a deep breath, I got off of the stool and looked at my parents. "What if I give birth early, Mom? What will happen to me and my baby?"

Ava's eyes went wide, turned to her daughter in shock, but then grabbed her hand. "Baby girl, listen to me, okay?" She looked into her Bayley's eyes. "Whether the baby is born to term or early, we will all get through everything together, okay?"

I just slowly nodded as Taylor hugged me from behind. "We will get through everything together, babe."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks, Mom. Thank you, babe..." I smiled softly. "I need to drink some more water now since I had finished my food..." I headed to the fridge and got a drink. I decided not to worry about something unless there is something to worry about when I do give birth.

The next day, Wednesday, June 10th 2048,

Bayley's P.O.V.

My mom decided to contact Stephanie, her classmate from 16 years ago, she looked up habouter phone number to talk to her what has been going on lately. I've been nervous all day.

My mom called Stephanie, the phone rang until Stephanie answered.

"Hello? This is Stephanie Baxter. How am I help you?"

Ava spoke up. "Stephanie, this is Ava Kingston. We went to school together. You and I were friends for six years and then you moved away. I'm calling because your daughter Zoey has been bullying my daughter for a long time..."

Stephanie paused. "My Zoey didn't do anything, Ava. She's been telling me that your daughter as been mean to her..."

Ava's eyes went wide. She decided to just do her response nicely. "My daughter has a different story, Stephanie. You see, my daughter has cerebral palsy and is currently pregnant. Your daughter has been saying to my daughter that her baby will die because of my daughter's condition. I'm sure that your daughter is wrong..."

Stephanie shook her head. "Well, Ava, I'm sure your daughter can carry that child, but will she be able to raise the baby? I mean...Her body can only take on so much. I'm sure."

Ava shook her head. "I'm sure she can raise her own baby, Stephanie. Her case isn't the worst case on the chart. Anyway, I was told Zoey had to apologize to my daughter before Monday afternoon..."

Stephanie nodded. "I understand. I was told by my daughter. She also got three days of detention and your niece apparently went after her..."

Ava nodded her head. "And, my niece is also getting that same time of detention. She was just defending my daughter because that's what families do..."

"Why did you call me to tell me this?" Stephanie asked.

Ava sighed. "If your daughter does apologize to my daughter, but still harms my daughter in any way shape or form, I am taking you and your daughter to court, filing a retraining order so Zoey doesn't harm my daughter, who can't defend herself and she is the protector of her baby. If something happens to my daughter or grandchild, you are getting a lawsuit. Just a fair warning..."

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Ava, I know for a fact that my daughter didn't do anything to your daughter!"

Ava shook her head. "Your daughter is apparently lying to you and putting the blame on my daughter. Again, I'm warning you, if your daughter lays a hand on my daughter and threatens her, you know what I'm doing. Bye, Stephanie." And with that, Ava hung up.

I looked at my mother, who sat back into the chair. "You should be fine. She knows the warning I made that very clear. If she starts to threaten you on Monday, you tell me right away, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, Mom."

A few days later, Monday, June 14th, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

The rest of the week went by slowly for me. Taylor came over everyday after work and stayed with me until 11. I still am feeling sick in the morning, eating double, swollen ankles, and always tired. My phone alarm went off, I groaned as I sat up in my bed, I slowly stood up and headed straight to the bathroom. Again, I threw up. I hated it, and I'll keep hating it until it's over. I hopped into the shower and when I was finished, I got out, blew dryed my hair, straightened my hair and then changed into my clothes for the day.

When I was ready, Taylor picked me and Brayden up and drove us to school. When I walked to my locker, I saw Zoey. It was like she was waiting for me. I decided to mind my own business and put my books in my locker and get the ones I needed. As I was doing that, Zoey came walking up to me. I took a deep breath.

Zoey looked at me like it could kill. I now was terrified. "Kingston, you pushed me too far. Your mother is a complete psycho calling my mother about me bullying you when I'm not! I'm just stating facts. You shouldn't be pregnant with Taylor's child. You'll definitely not be able to carry it to term. That child is going to have a shitty mother who probably doesn't know how to do anything for herself..." She walked closer to me. "You shouldn't have had me get into trouble because now I'll make sure to make your life a living hell..."

I looked at her, then looked down and then back at her. "My life isn't any of your damn fucking business! What I do with my baby isn't your damn business! If I can care for my baby or not isn't any of your fucking business! Listen up bitch, me being pregnant with Taylor's child isn't any of your business either..." I decided to glare right back. "...My life is already a living hell! It's been a living hell since I've been born!" I felt her put a hand on me, she was ready to punch me in the stomach but Taylor did something his mother would kill him for, he pushed Zoey against the lockers and slapped her in the face. "Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on my girlfriend again. You better be ready for that fucking lawsuit. It's coming to slap you harder than I did." He saw her almost burst into tears. "You hurt me..."

Taylor's eyes went wide. He began laughing. "Oh, it does, doesn't it? Well, that's what you've been doing to Bayley for years. I'm done with you bothering my girl when she shouldn't be stressed the fuck out because of you. You better leave her the hell alone during school hours or I'm getting you kicked out."

I just stood there, watched Taylor finally say what he always wanted to say to her. He was definitely pissed. He let go of Zoey, who glared at me, I sighed. "Thank you..."

Taylor nodded. He kissed my head. "Baby, I'd do anything for you. You're the mother of my child."

I smiled softly. "I should text my mom what just happened before class."

Taylor nodded. "Good idea."

Bayley and Ava's text messages-

I texted my mom. "Hey Mom. I think you should go through with the lawsuit and restraining order..."

Ava's text- "She touched you?"

I texted back. "Yeah. But Taylor defended me I'm okay. I just don't feel safe with her being around me."

Ava's text- "Of course, baby. I'll talk to your father and we'll get started. I love you."

I texted back. "I love you too."

I looked at my boyfriend who kissed my cheek. "I feel better now."

He smiled. "Me too, baby. Now, it's get to class before we're late..."

I laughed. "Good idea." I shut my locker and headed to home room with him. We held hands walking into the classroom.

To be continued...

AN: Next chapter will be a few weeks after this. School will be out.


	8. Shopping Day and Doctor's Appointment

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 8: "Shopping Day and Doctor's Appointment"

Four weeks later, Monday, July 13th, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

It's now July. It's very hot. I'm literally sweating. School is officially out until September. I'm now 12 weeks pregnant, I'm now three months along. I'm starting to grow out of my clothes. The only thing I love about being 12 weeks pregnant is that I don't have morning sickness anymore. Thank God. But the thing I'm going to really dislike is that I'm growing out of my clothes. I was in my closet trying to find something to wear for my doctor's appointment tomorrow and I couldn't find anything. I sighed deeply. I looked down at my stomach that was showing more. I was showing. I groaned. "Ugh..." I walked out of my room and into my parent's room.

"Mom?"

Ava looked up at me. "Yeah, Bay?"

I walked over to her and sat down. "My clothes don't fit anymore..." I said as I sighed.

Ava smiled softly. "Do you need help finding something?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

My mom and I headed back to my room. She begun going through all of my clothes, pulling out anything she could find that might fit me. She turned to me.

"Do you remember that one time you were a little bigger before sophmore year?"

I shivered, thinking about that dark time. "Yeah. What about it?"

My mom smiled. "I found a bra, shorts and a t-shirt you could wear today. We can go shopping with your aunt Audrey if you want. I'll see if she's free at all today."

My aunt Audrey and I have a relationship where she's super honest with me, I can talk to her about anything, she's my best friend. I nodded happily. "Okay!"

My mom shook her head, smiling. "I'll let you change. I'll go call Audrey."

I nodded as I shut my bedroom door.

Ava got on the phone with her sister, Audrey. "Hey Auds. Are you free this afternoon?"

Audrey nodded her head. "Yeah. I have off this afternoon. Why?"

Ava smiled. "I'm taking Bayley clothes shopping. She asked me to ask you if you could come too."

Audrey nodded. "Of course, I'd love to come."

Ava smiled. "Alright. I'll text you the details soon."

Audrey nodded. "Bye, Avs."

Ava smiled. "Bye, Auds." My mom hung up the phone and headed back to my room. She knocked on the door. "Bay, I just got off the phone with Audrey and she can come."

I suddenly got super excited. "Awesome."

Ava laughed. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm very hungry. I'm eating for two."

Ava laughed. "Alright. Well, when you are ready, come downstairs. I'll have breakfast ready for you."

I nodded. "Okay, Mom." When I was finally ready, I headed downstairs. I was nervous to go outside, but I knew I can't stay inside forever. I'm just having a baby. I walked into the kitchen, Brayden was holding Brittaniah. "Hey bro."

Brayden smiled. "Hey sis. How are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, sighing slightly. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm just now starting not to be able to fit into my clothes so mom and aunt Audrey are taking me out to get new clothes."

Brayden just nodded his head. "Okay, I guess I'll be babysitting?"

Ava smiled. "Awww, will you do that for me? Thank you, sweetheart!" She said, kissing his head.

Brayden groaned loudly. "But, Mom, I have friends coming over!"

Ava smiled at her oldest son. "Oh, then, they can help too. Brayden, please. I will probably have the car full of things..."

Brayden groaned, but then sighed. He nodded his head after a while. "Fine, I'll babysit the baby."

Ava kissed her son's cheeks. "Thank you, baby."

After I ate breakfast, my mom and I headed to the maternity store, we met my aunt Audrey there, she got out of her car and hugged me.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

I smiled softly. "I'm hanging in there, I'm pregnant. I'm now 12 weeks along now. I'm now growing a belly bump..."

Audrey smiled. "How amazing, Bay."

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Aunt Audrey."

Aunt Audrey, Mom and I headed into the maturity store, we walked over to the summer section, I was completely nervous. I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant. People are going to start looking at me.

Ava turned to her daughter. "Bay, are you okay?"

I was just so distracted. I shook my head. "I don't know, Mom. I'm just nervous for people to see me here..."

Audrey looked at her niece. "Who would be here besides you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know..."

Ava continued to look for shirts and dresses for her daughter. She turned around and saw Stephanie and Zoey walk into the store. "Oh, crap..."

Audrey turned to her older sister. "What?"

Ava looked at Stephanie and Zoey. "Look."

Audrey's eyes went wide. "That's Stephanie..."

I groaned softly. "Ugh. Great. I can't get a peaceful day..."

Ava just turned to her daughter. "Deep breathes, baby girl..."

I just couldn't believe I couldn't get a day without worrying about Zoey going to ruin my shopping day.

Ava and Zach's home

Brayden was watching his baby sister when the front door was knocked on. He opened the door to his best friends, Issac, Quinn and Ryan all looked at him.

"Dude, why aren't you coming out to hang?"

Brayden sighed deeply. "I can't. I'm babysitting my baby sister..."

Ryan sighed. "Dude, are you for real?"

Brayden nodded. "Yes, I'm for real. I can't get out of this. Now, if you want to help then come in, and if not, I'll talk to you later. I'm busy."

Issac looked at him. "Is it true that your sister is pregnant?"

Brayden nodded. "Yeah. She's pregnant. She's out right now."

Issac shook his head. "Are you sure she can carry the baby?"

Brayden nodded. "Uh, yes, I'm sure she can. Her body works like any other girl's body. Does everyone not understand that?!" He was getting angry. "I'd like you guys to leave now."

Quinn sighed. "Brayden, why are you flipping?"

Brayden groaned. He was completely angry. "I'm flipping because you have no right to say that shit about my sister to my face! I don't put up with bullshit like that! She is handling the pregnancy just fine! No need of your fucking comments." He asked them to leave. "Bye guys. I'll see you later..."

Bayley's P.O.V.

I was in the maternity clothing store with my mom and aunt, Audrey. Life couldn't give me a damn break as Stephanie and Zoey walked into the store. I just wanted to have a day where I can relax and don't need comments. I guess they forgot the restraining order. They can't be 500 feet of me or my family. My mom, aunt and I continued to look for clothes for me. We got shorts, t-shirts, some dresses, and I decided dead to get two bathing suits for the summer. I am barely showing. I'm starting to show since I was skinny. I'm definitely going to miss being skinny. I'm going to be huge.

After getting everything paid for, we headed to my mom's car and put everything in the back. I got into the back seat. My phone beeped, I reached into my purse and saw that Taylor texted me.

Taylor and Bayley's text messages-

Taylor's text- "Hey gorgeous. How are you doing?"

Bayley's text- "Just left the maternity store. Got lots of clothes for the summer. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Taylor's text- "Yeah, I'll pick you up at 2pm. I've been picking up more shifts lately this summer. I've been making savings so when and if we need it, it will be there. I don't want to have us struggle with the baby on the way..."

Bayley's text- "I can see if I can get a job to help..."

Taylor's text- "No, babe. You don't have to get a job. You don't want to ruin how much you're getting each month in social security. You'll be helping a lot with that. You might not think it, but it's true."

Bayley's text- "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be home in ten minutes. I love you."

Taylor's text- "I love you too, babe."

I put my phone back in my purse, my mom spoke up.

"Was that Taylor?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. It was. He's picking up more shifts now."

Ava nodded. "I'm glad he can help out. He's really stepping up."

I smiled. "Me too. He was serious about this..."

Ava nodded. "Yes, he was. I'm happy the baby will have you both."

I smiled at my small baby bump. "Yeah. I'm still nervous about it..."

Ava sighed. "Oh, honey. That's normal. I was nervous too. But, sweetie, don't worry I'll be here for you to help you with the baby. You'll have so many people helping you."

I smiled, taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Yeah. I will."

When we got home and walked into the house, Brayden was steamed. I didn't know why. "Bray, what's wrong?" I asked.

Brayden sighed. "My friends made a remark about you today. I kicked them out of the house..."

Ava's eyes went wide. "What did they say, sweetheart?"

Brayden groaned softly. "They said 'can she even carry the baby?', I got angry and I'm really pissed because no one seems to understand that Bayley's body works just like other girl's body and that she has no issues with this..." He sighed deeply. "They were so lucky I had Brittaniah in my arms..."

Ava nodded. "I'm getting really annoyed about these comments. Your sister's body isn't anyone's business!"

I agreed. "Um, yeah. I don't like these comments either. I've explained this to anyone and everyone. My body isn't anyone's business, but mine..."

Ava sighed. "I'm going to check on Brittaniah..." She headed to her youngest daughter's nursery.

The next day, Tuesday, July 14th, 2048

Massachusetts General Hospital

Bayley's P.O.V.

The next day was my 12th week appointment. I was still upset about the comment Brayden's friends made about me. Of course I can carry my own baby. Taylor and I were in my doctor's office. I just had signed myself in, I was waiting to be seen. Taylor saw the look on my face.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked.

I turned to him. I sighed. "Brayden's friends made a comment towards me yesterday. They said, 'can she even carry the baby?'."

Taylor's eyes went wide. "What? They really said that about you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They did..."

Taylor shook his head. "I don't understand how people can't see you as a normal person. You can have children..."

My doctor, Dr. Johnson came out. "Bayley Kingston?"

I stood up and headed into the room with Taylor behind me. I got onto the bed and Taylor began massaging my shoulders.

Dr. Johnson smiled. "How are you feeling lately, Bayley?"

I smiled softly. "I'm glad that I have no morning sickness anymore. But my clothes have began not to fit anymore. I had to go shopping yesterday..."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "That's normal. The baby is now growing and you'll be showing more as the baby grows..."

I nodded sadly. "Oh..."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Cheer up. Today you'll be able to hear the heartbeat today..."

Taylor and I smiled brightly. "Really?"

Dr. Johnson nodded her head. "Yeah. This is one of the best." She handed us tissues. "You'll need these." She had me pull up my shirt, she picked up the gel and placed some on my belly. I shrived a bit, and then she began showing us our baby. "There's the little one. You are now 12 weeks pregnant." She began pointing to the baby. "The baby looks good and healthy." She grabbed the microphone and began scanning my belly. Soon, we began hearing the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Our baby's heartbeat.

Taylor and I knew we had tears in our eyes. I just couldn't believe something couldn't sound this beautiful. Taylor kissed my head. "Most beautiful sound I've ever heard..."

We had five pictures printed out before leaving the office after my appointment was over. Taylor and I headed out to a late lunch before he dropped me off.

I leaned in and kissed him before getting out of his car. "I love you, babe. Thank you..."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too, baby. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I walked into the house and shut the front door, I headed upstairs and into my bedroom, I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put my phone in it's charger, I decided to post the ultrasound on my Instagram.

Bayley's Instagram-

bayley_ava_k 12 weeks pregnant. I heard my baby's heartbeat today. Most beautiful thing I've ever heard. *baby emoji, heart emoji, feet emoji* taylor_rayes.

I posted the photo on my Facebook account too- Bayley Ava Kingston.

Afterwards, I decided to take a nap. I had a long day. I know I won't be able to get any sleep for a long time after the baby is born. I have six more months now to go. Six more months until I'm a mother.

To be continued…


	9. Beach Day

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 9- "Beach Day"

July 17, 2048, Zach and Avalanna's home

A few days after my week 12th appointment, I was finally enjoying no morning sickness in the morning. It is now July 17th. I'm now 13 weeks pregnant. I'm still three months pregnant. My next doctor's appointment is my 16th week. Taylor and I have been talking about me moving in with him, but I'm not sure how my dad will feel about it. I'm his little girl. It would be easier for Taylor and I if we did move in with each other with the baby coming, but I'm pretty sure we'd be waiting after the baby is born. I think asking is our best bet right now. But, today wouldn't be the good time to ask because we are going to the beach today. I've been dying to go and get my tan started. I can't wait. Plus, I'm barely showing so I can still wear a bikini. Thank God. I'm excited.

Taylor, my boyfriend and my baby's father knocked on the front door. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Tay."

Taylor smiled. "Hey babe. Is everyone ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we are just putting everything together."

Once we all put everything together, Taylor and I got into his car while my mom, dad, brothers and sisters got into my mom's car. We had our beach tubes, surf boards, the coolers for drinks and my mom made us sandwiches. I was in my favorite bikini, which was black with pink and yellow stripes. I had my black dress on as a cover up and my pink flip flops. Taylor was wearing his bathing suit shorts and a t-shirt and flip flops. It wasn't showing yet since I was skinny. I'll be showing around 16 or 19 weeks I think. I don't know.

Taylor looked at me as he was driving. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm glad I don't have morning sickness anymore. My doctor says the baby will be able to get arms and legs so I'll be able to feel the baby kicking soon."

Taylor smiled. "Awesome. I can't wait for that to happen."

I nodded my head. "Me too."

Once at the beach, Taylor and I got out of his car and I grabbed our bags while Taylor grabbed the cooler he had. We met up with my parents and siblings down at our spot. I put my towel down and put my sunscreen on my body.

"Can you help me out sunscreen on, Tay?"

Taylor nodded. "Yep. Of course, babe." He was helping my dad put up the umbrella before coming over to me to help me.

Brayden looked at Taylor. "Dude, wanna go surfing?"

Taylor nodded. "Sure, Brayden. Let me help your sister first."

Brayden nodded his head. "Alright."

I sighed as I watched Taylor walk to the water with my brother, I got on my towel and began working my tan. I was just going to do my stomach. I looked at my mom.

"Hey Mom?"

Ava looked at her daughter. "Yes?"

I sighed. "Can I lay on my belly?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, you can. As long as you're comfortable."

I nodded as I took a sip of my water bottle. "Damn, it's hot…"

Ava laughed. "Oh, I know. I was also 13 weeks along with you at this time. I was just grateful I wasn't going to be overheated at the end."

I laughed softly. "Thank God."

Zach looked at his daughter. "You just can't surf…"

I just stared at her father. "Out of all the years I've going to beach, dad, have you seen me surfing?"

Zach shook his head. "No…"

I nodded my head. "Exactly." I got back to my tan.

Brooke looked at her older sister. "Bev wants to build sand castles. Can you join?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

Beverley smiled. "Yay!"

Bentley smiled. "We can split into teams. Me and Brooke vs you and Beverley."

I nodded. "You're on, Ben." I got up and grabbed the cups and bins we'll be using. I got on my knees and looked at her sister. "You ready to squish them?"

Beverley nodded. "Yeah!" She got some water and I started patting down the first part of the castle.

Taylor walked over to me when he was finished surfing. "What are you doing, babe?"

I looked up at him. "Building sand castles with Beverley. We're going to beat Ben and Brooke."

Taylor nodded. "I'm done surfing with Brayden. I'll be tanning while you do that."

I nodded. "Okay."

An hour later, Taylor walked over to me. "Hey babe."

I looked at him. "Hey Tay."

Taylor smiled as he sat next to me. "Are you alright, Bay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just resting. That castle building tired me out a little."

He grabbed my hand. "Ahh, that's understandable, babe. It's a bit hot out."

I took a big sip of my water bottle. "Yeah."

A few hours later, we all enjoyed our time at the beach and I went into the water a few times. As it neared 4:00pm, we decided to head home. I was heading to Taylor's for the night.

As we were heading out of Jersey, I turned to Taylor. "I'm hungry. Can we head to McDonald's?"

Taylor nodded his head. "Of course, babe."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled as he grabbed my hand. "No problem, babe. Anything for you." He looked at me. "Did you have fun today?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I did. Although, I felt kinda annoyed at you for that first hour…"

He looked at me a little confused. "Why, Bay?"

I sighed. "Because you were hanging with my brother for a long time…"

He nodded as he now realized that she was hurt. "Ohhh...Bay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I hurt your feelings…"

I smiled slightly. "It's okay. I...I guess my emotions are starting to be out of whack now." I teared up, I sniffed slightly. "I don't know why I'm fucking crying, it's just something so small…"

He squeezed my hand before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. "Babe, it's normal. You have emotions that you can't control right now. I should've realized…"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm only 13 weeks pregnant and I feel like my emotions are never going to be controlled…"

Taylor shook his head. "No, they will be at some point, baby. It won't be for a while…"

I sighed. "Great…"

Once we got to McDonald's drive thru, I told Taylor what I wanted, which was a Big Mac, large fries, chicken nuggets and a large drink, which was a Root Beer. He also ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a large drink, a root beer too. After getting our food, we headed back on the road and a few hours later, we were finally at Taylor's new place.

We got out of his car, I grabbed my sleepover bag and shut the door. Taylor unlocked the front door, we walked inside and I took off my shoes. "Damn, I'm exhausted…"

He smiled as he handed me my drink. "It's take showers and then lay down then."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to put my chicken nuggets in the fridge." Once I did that, I grabbed my bag and then looked at Taylor. "Can I wear one of your shirts?"

Taylor nodded. "Of course, babe. Anytime." He followed me into the bathroom and helped me start the shower, he kissed me before walking out.

I undressed, got into the shower and began taking a shower. Thirty minutes later, I got out of the shower, dried off, changed into my shorts and Taylor's shirt and then began brushing my hair out. I walked out of the bathroom, Taylor saw me.

"How was the shower?"

I smiled. "Really good."

He smiled as he kissed my cheek before walking into the bathroom to shower himself. After Taylor showered, we got comfortable in his bed, and he pulled me close in his arms. After a while, the exhaustion took over us and we fell asleep in Taylor's bed.

To be continued…


	10. Oh Shit, Family History

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 10: "Oh Shit, Family History"

AN: I decided to have a future chapter in here. I noticed I haven't gotten any reviews. That's okay. I'm still going to write this year is 2065. I might do a few more of these, but again, this story is mostly about Bayley, her family and all of that. There will be some P.O.V.'s. Rawlings is now 16, turning 17 in January. Her boyfriend, Noah is now 19.

Tuesday, November 24th, 2065, Bayley and Taylor's home, Boston Massachusetts, 5:45am

Bayley's P.O.V.

Hey, I'm Bayley Kingston- Rayes. I was 16 when my daughter, Rawlings Avalanna was born. I struggled for the first year of my daughter's life. My pregnancy was a high risk one towards the end. I let my family know that I wanted to be induced to have Rawlings and on January 14th, 2049, Rawlings Avalanna Rayes came into the world, perfectly healthy, 6 pounds and 7 ounces. I had a c-section and healed just fine. It was rough for both Taylor and I. He graduated at the top of his class in June 2049, he was 18. We were engaged when I was five months pregnant with Rawlings. When Rawlings was 10 months old, I found out I was pregnant with our second daughter, Rayne Faith. I gave birth to her on June 23rd 2050. I was eighteen and Taylor was 19. I graduated high school a few days before I gave birth to Rayne. I wasn't expecting to be a mother of two at eighteen. But I was. I definitely struggled a lot, but having Taylor with me made my days of being stressed out much better.

When I was 17 years old and Taylor was 18, we finally got married. After a year and five months of wedding planning, we finally got married with family and friends as our guests. Our daughter was our flower girl. We had a barn wedding. It was definitely beautiful. We got married on September 18th, 2049. Rayne wasn't planned, but with us being married at the time, I don't know, maybe she was. To this day, I still don't know.

Taylor is now the best lawyer in town. He had followed the footsteps of my dad, Zach. I felt better knowing I could stay home to raise our children without having to worry about anything. Three years after Rayne was born, I became pregnant with our third daughter, Rayleigh Grace. She was born October 18th, 2053. I was 38 weeks pregnant when I gave birth to her. Two years after Rayleigh's birth, I finally gave birth to our first son, Daxton Taylor on November 11th, 2055. Two years later, I became pregnant with our first set of twins, a boy and a girl, Asherston Zachary and Ariana Marie. They were born on December 24th 2057. Two years after Asherson and Ariana, I got pregnant again. Funny thing is that I got pregnant with twins again, and this time I had twin girls, Meredith Rose and Mackynzie Bailee. They were born on June 1st 2059. And finally, we decided on one more baby, I was complete with our ninth child, our youngest daughter, Caci Ayliana. She was born on July 6th 2061.

I'm now 33 years old and Taylor is 34 years old. I know, I know, I'm young. Anyway, my oldest daughter, Rawlings is now 16, Rayne is now 15, Rayleigh is now 12, Daxton is now 10, Asherston and Ariana are 8, Meredith and Mackynzie are now 6, and Caci is now 4 years old.

Taylor and I have been married for 16 years now.

It's now two days before Thanksgiving and I was putting a list together for Taylor. I got my license at 18, it was really hard for me, but I got it done. I was sitting on the stool in the kitchen of our ten bedroom and our six bathroom home. We had our first floor as the kitchen, living room and dining room and our half bath off of the kitchen. We had all ten bedrooms upstairs and four bathrooms also. We had a half bathroom down in the basement and we have a two car garage.

I was writing the list when I heard footsteps heading downstairs. I saw my husband walking towards me. "Good morning, baby."

I looked up at my husband. "Good morning, babe. Are the kids up?"

Taylor nodded his head. "Yeah. Rawlings is in the shower and Rayne is picking out her clothes."

I smiled. "Oh, I wrote you a list of things I need for Thursday." I handed him the list.

He smiled as he took the list. "Thank you. I'll pick everything up today so we can get everything started tomorrow."

I began making breakfast for the girls. I can't believe they are in their junior year and sophomore year of high school already. Like, where did the years go? I was making food for the girls when I heard the girls head downstairs an hour or so later.

Rawlings, my oldest daughter kissed my cheek. "Hey Mom. Good morning."

I smiled. "Good morning, Raws." I saw my second oldest kiss my cheek. "Good morning, Rayne."

Rayne smiled. "Good morning, Momma."

After the girls ate, I grabbed my keys and kissed Taylor goodbye. "You got Rayleigh, right?"

Taylor shook his head. "She's taking the bus today."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I walked out of the house with the girls and we got into my car. Rawlings got in the passenger seat and Rayne got behind Rawlings. I started the car and backed out of our driveway.

As I was driving the girls to school, Rawlings turned to me.

"Hey Mom?"

I looked at my oldest. "Yeah, Rawlings?"

Rawlings smiled softly. "How was your junior year of high school? I'm kinda nervous still and it's two months in…"

I breathed deeply. I didn't know how she'd take the news of me having her in the midst of my junior year. I just took a deep breath. "Well, um...It...It was extremely difficult for me…"

Rayne looked at her mother. "How so, Mom?"

I took another breath. "I was pregnant for the first five months of my junior year…"

Both Rawlings and Rayne's eyes went wide. "Wait, what? We have a brother or sister somewhere?"

I shook my head. "No, I...I was pregnant with you, Rawlings…"

Rawlings turned to her mother in complete shock. "Y...You were 16 when I was born?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was. Your dad was 18 since his birthday was in December…"

Rayne was silent for a moment before she realized her mother was 17 when she was born. "That means you were 17 when I was born?!"

I nodded. "Yes. I was in my senior year when I was pregnant with you and then I officially graduated like days before I gave birth to you, Rayne."

Rayne's eyes were wide. "Oh my God…"

Rawlings turned to her sister. "Exactly…"

I sighed softly. "I hope you girls understand the challenge it was for me. I want you two to graduate with good grades." I pulled into the school's campus. I pulled the car over to let them out. "Have a good day, girls. See you later."

Rayne and Rawlings got out of their mother's car. "Bye, Mom."

Rawlings and Rayne walked into the high school and headed to their lockers.

Rawlings headed to her locker as her friends rushed over to her, Jayde smiled. "I'm so freaking excited for break..."

Rawlings looked at them. "Guys, I found out something this morning..."

Lacey looked at her. "What's up?"

Rawlings sighed. "First of all, my mom told me something. She had me at 16..."

Jayde's eyes went wide. "Shut up! No way, no wonder your mom looked so young!"

Rawlings rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jayde..." She crossed her arms around her belly. "...I...I'm pregnant..." She whispered.

Jayde and Lacey just stared at her. "Shut up! You can't be..."

Rawlings sighed. "Unfortunately, I am."

Indi sighed. "Who's the baby daddy?"

Rawlings just stared at her. "Who the hell do you think it is? My boyfriend of a year. Duh."

Jayde sighed. "Damn girl. Are you okay?"

Rawlings's P.O.V.

Was I okay? No, I'm not okay. I'm freaking the fuck out. I'm pregnant. I had fallen into the family footsteps. My mother was sixteen when I was born. I'll be 17 when my baby is born. My life is forever changed, no longer all about me, it's about my baby. I have no idea how the hell my mother did it. I mean, me and then nine months later, she found out she was pregnant with Rayne. How the hell did she do it? I'm so fucking scared. I have diabetes. How will my baby do during that time? I'm not sure how Noah will take the news of my pregnancy. Will he stay? Will he leave me? Oh my God. Don't think about that now. You're at school.

I was in my trance when the queen bee, Charcie came walking up to me, Jayde and Indi.

"What's new ladies?" She said, smirking at me. Clearly, she's jealous of me dating Noah.

Rawlings rolled her eyes. "Nothing. You don't need to know anything because you hate us…"

Charcie smiled. "I don't hate you, Rawlings...By the way, why did your mother name you that? It sounds like your raw…" She laughed.

Rawlings sighed. "Well, I'm not sure why, but she did name me Rawlings that's her business, not fucking yours!"

Charcie rolled her eyes. "Just because you made the cheerleading team and I didn't, it doesn't matter. You're not that popular…"

Rawlings groaned slightly. "Now, I completely understand how my mom felt when she was in high school…" She whispered.

Charcie looked at Rawlings. "Oh, Rawlings, isn't your mom the one with Cerebral Palsy? Isn't she kind of dumb or something?"

Rawlings's eyes went wide. "She isn't dumb at all! She's very smart! Yes, she has her limitations, but there's no dumb bone in her fucking body! She graduated high school with great grades while she had me and was pregnant with Rayne. She's my best friend…" She got close to her. "...Yeah, that's right. I said my mom is my best friend! You can bitch about that. I won't deny it!" Rawlings went back to her locker and grabbed her books. "I gotta get to class...Bye."

I walked away happily to be out of that conversation. Nobody talks bad about my mom. I will defend her everyday.

Bayley's P.O.V.

After dropping off my oldest daughters, I headed back home, I parked my car into the driveway and shut the car off and then got out, I grabbed my purse and then headed into the house. Since I was a stay at home mom and my kids were all at school, well, Caci was still at preschool until next year, I had the whole house to myself until I had to pick up Caci. I put my purse in our bedroom and took my phone out and brought it downstairs with me so I could start making a few things for Thursday. Everyone is coming to our house this year.

I began making some apple pies, I cut up apples we had, chopped them up and began heating the oven. By the time I had made about 5 pies, I hadn't heard the garage door open to Taylor walking into the kitchen with bags of everything I asked for. He saw me laying on the couch.

"Hey, babe. I'm home…"

I jumped up and sighed. "Oh, geez...Hey." I got off the couch and headed to the counter, began unloading everything, Taylor grabbed my hand. "Babe, you look exhausted. Were you baking all day?"

I nodded my head. "Yes…"

He just kissed my head. "Baby, you need to relax. Okay?"

I sighed. "B...But I need to put everything away…"

He shook his head. "I'll do that, Bay. You need to rest. I didn't clean the whole freaking house and bake…"

I sighed, knowing he was right. "But, Taylor, you worked for 7 hours…"

Taylor wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bay, yes, I do work seven hours, but I'm basically behind a desk and then working on cases in a courtroom. Baby girl, you are home 24/7, cleaning, cooking and taking care of our children. You drive them to school, then if I'm not home by this time, you are helping them with their homework except math, and then cooking dinner…" He sighed. "...That's why I never ask you why you're so tired."

I took a deep breath. "Oh...Well, you can make dinner tonight…"

Taylor smiled. "I'd be happy to do that, babe."

Not so soon after that, I heard the front door open, Rawlings and Rayne walked into the house. Rawlings looked so exhausted. I saw her walk to the couch and got comfortable. I sighed as I walked over to my oldest daughter.

"Raw, are you okay?"

Rawlings groaned deeply. "My feet, head and my whole body hurts…"

I looked at her feet, my eyes went wide. "Rawlings, your feet are swollen…" I got up, walked to the fridge and grabbed the ice pack, wrapped it around a paper towel and then layed it on her ankles. "I think cheerleading is getting to you…"

Rawlings just sighed. "I guess so, yeah…"

I kissed her head. "You just rest, okay?"

Rawlings sighed. "Mom?"

I looked at her as I stood up. "Yeah, baby?"

Rawlings sighed. "How was it as a high schooler with Cerebral Palsy?"

I sighed. "Well, before you and your father, it was complete hell. I hated it. All I wanted was to graduate already…"

Rawlings nodded. "I had to defend you again today…"

I sighed. "It's been fifteen years since I graduated high school…" I groaned. "...And, I'm still being the 'Cerebral Palsy girl'..."

Taylor just looked at me with wide eyes. "Babe...You…"

I just glared at him, cutting him off. "Taylor, don't you dare say, 'You're more than that'..."

Taylor just sighed. "But, babe, you know you are not just that…" He walked over to me. "You are the world's greatest wife…"

Rawlings and Rayne both spoke at the same time. "Best mom ever too."

I smiled brightly. "Well, thank you." I leaned up and kissed him and then kissed my girl's heads.

Later that night after dinner, I was cleaning up and cleaning the dishes when Rawlings walked over to me. "Mom?"

I turned to face my daughter, whose cheeks were filled with dried tears. Her face was all white, like she saw a ghost and her makeup was all messed up.

"Rawlings, babe, what's wrong?" I said as she hugged me tightly. I never saw her so freaked out. Rawlings was never scared of anything. She was a rough girl. Something has to be terribly wrong if she's crying.

Rawlings sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Mom...I...I need to talk to you…"

I just nodded my head as I put the dish towel down on the counter by the sink and then Rawlings and I headed upstairs to her bedroom.

I shut the bedroom door as she sat down on her bed. I sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?"

Rawlings just started crying into her hands with her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I...I'm pregnant, Mom…" She began sobbing.

My eyes went wide. I wasn't expecting that. She's pregnant. I never thought she'd be pregnant. But she is. She's going to be seventeen when her baby's born. I'm completely numb. I sat on her bed, I pulled her into my arms as she sobbed and I just kissed her head. My baby has fallen into my and my mom's footsteps. I don't know how to feel about this. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I just sniffed, trying not to cry. I had such a rough time at first when Rawlings was born. It took a good month to get to used to the fact I'm a teen mother. This was my worst nightmare.

I finally found my voice. "Oh, baby…It's okay, we'll talk more tomorrow, okay? You've had a hard day…"

Rawlings nodded as I kissed her head one last time. "I love you, baby girl."

Rawlings nodded her head. "I love you too, Momma."

I walked out of my daughter's bedroom, I leaned against the door as I tried not to cry, but when I walked into my and Taylor's bedroom, I ran to our bed and began sobbing and screaming in my pillow.

Taylor heard his wife crying, he walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom and held onto her tightly. "Baby, baby, what's wrong?"

I began trying to catch my breath. I didn't know how Taylor was going to take the news. "Taylor...Rawlings is pregnant…" I began sobbing again. "Oh, God…"

Taylor's eyes went wide. All he could say at that moment was this. "Oh shit, family history…Fuck…"

Their lives weren't ever the same since Rawlings came into their lives. Now, she's going through the same they did sixteen years ago.

To be continued…


	11. May I Marry Your Daughter?

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 11: "Can I Marry Your Daughter?"

AN: I have S1, S2, S3 all planned out and S4 is 2 chapters so far planned out.

Also, this first season will be around Bayley's pregnancy and of course some other things. Season finale will be Bayley giving birth to the baby. This is chapter 11...Bay will be 19 weeks in Chapter 12- First Day Of Junior Year.

Oh, how are you all doing with the whole lockdown? It's getting more and more crazy...

Three Weeks Later, August 12th, 2048, Zach and Avalanna's home

Bayley's P.O.V.

I'm finally 16 weeks pregnant. I'm now four months pregnant. I'm now in my second trimester. I'm now starting to really show my pregnant belly. I have just changed into maternity clothes, or whenever I'm at Taylor's new place, I just wear his shirts. Today is another day for me to see my doctor. We get to see the baby again. I'm excited. Taylor and I get to feel the baby move more and kick me. Taylor has been acting a little weird, but I don't know what's going on, I'm not really going to force him to say something if he doesn't want to tell me. But what is it? Do you guys know? Ugh. I can't stress about it. In three weeks, I'll be starting my junior year of high school. I'm not looking forward to everyone seeing me pregnant. I was barely showing when the school year ended. Now, I'll be five months pregnant when school starts, I'm not looking forward to seeing everyone, or them seeing me. I'm already weird enough, now I'll be the pregnant girl to everyone for two years. This year and next year. Can I graduate already? Nope, not yet, I guess.

Taylor has been working a lot lately, I hope we can have a date night before school starts. I haven't seen him for a few days. Something is up and I'll find out what's going on soon.

I was in my room when I heard the front door being knocked on, I opened my bedroom door and I saw Taylor walk inside when my dad opened the door. I was a little confused on why he was here without letting me know he was coming over. I was a little hurt at this point. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I walked out of my room and slowly downstairs to the door to the living room. I knew this was wrong, but he's my boyfriend. I have to know what is going on with him. He's my baby's father.

Taylor sat on the couch next to Ava. Zach was in his chair. Zach took a deep breath before speaking up. "So, what's going on, Taylor? You called me last night to tell me you wanted to talk to me and Ava…"

Taylor nodded slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about something important. I have been thinking a lot lately and I really want to ask you before I do anything…"

Zach nodded. "And, that is what exactly?"

Taylor smiled. "I want to ask Bayley to marry me…"

Ava smiled. She was definitely excited. "Ooooh! How exciting!" She looked at her husband. "What are your thoughts, Zach?"

Zach looked at Taylor. "Before I give you my answer, and I'm glad you asked both me and Ava before doing anything…" He sighed. "I need you to promise me something."

Taylor nodded his head. "Anything."

Zach smiled. "Will you promise to take good care of my daughter and grandchild? Will you be faithful to my little girl? Do you promise to be the best dad you can be to my grandchild?"

Taylor nodded his head. "Yes, I promise to take good care of them both. I've been working over time the past few weeks. I want my child and her or his mother to be well taken care of, I love them both with all of my heart…"

Zach nodded. He knew Taylor was a mini version of him when he was seventeen. "You have my permission."

Ava smiled. "You know you have mine. We love you, Taylor."

Taylor smiled as he hugged Ava, he was about to give Zach a handshake, but Zach shook his head. "I think we are away past the handshake phase." He smiled as he hugged Taylor. "Did you buy the ring yet?"

Taylor shook his head. "Not yet. I have over $800.00 for the ring and over $500 for the baby right now. Whatever I don't use for the ring, it will go straight into the baby fund. I want her or him to have everything I can give them in this world."

Zach nodded. "Completely understandable. I felt the same way when Ava was pregnant with Bay."

Taylor smiled. "With the pregnancy being a high risk one for her, I'm the only one working right now." He sighed as they started to walk to the front door.

Zach smiled. "Ava can take you to the store tomorrow. She knows what Bayley loves more than I do. If you need anything, call me. I'd do anything to make my little girl happy."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks, Zach." He walked out of the front door to his car and called his mother to tell her the good news.

I couldn't get anything on what the hell they were talking about. Ugh. Damn it. I really want to know. I headed back to my room and called Jordyn.

Jordyn smiled. "What's up girl?"

I sighed. "Something is up with Taylor. I don't know what's going on with him."

Jordyn paused. "Why do you say that?"

I sighed deeply. "He came over to talk to my parents! My parents, Jordyn!"

Jordyn laughed. "Girl, how is that so bad?"

I groaned. "I don't know! My mom and Taylor are going to a store or something tomorrow."

Jordyn paused. "Girl, you need to calm the heck down. Maybe it's something for the baby. You guys have nothing right now."

I took a deep breath. "I guess...I still don't know why Taylor didn't see me…"

Jordyn sighed. "Bay, I'm sure everything is okay. He's probably going shopping for something that you can't know about…"

Jocelyn heard her daughter. She shook her head. She whispered. "Don't say anything, Jordyn. He wants to keep it a surprise…"

Jordyn nodded as she put the phone back to her ear. "Bay, everything is good. I promise…"

I just nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later." I hung up, clearly mad. What the fuck is going on? Taylor is acting weird and so is my freaking cousin?! I just put my phone down and layed on my bed. I just tried to relax.

The next morning, Ava headed out and headed to the jewelry store. She met Taylor there, along with Jordyn and Jocelyn.

The store clark smiled. "Hello. May I help you?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I'm planning on asking her soon."

The clark nodded. "Alright. Follow me, I'll show you where they are." She walked them over to the enagement rings. "What kind of style are you looking for?"

Ava smiled. "She's more a girly girl, so like diamonds."

She smiled. "I think I have one that's new and it's on sale today." She opened the chest of the ring and picked it up for Taylor.

It had a big diamond in the middle, shaped like a emerald, diamonds around the emerald and the straight had diamonds on it also. Taylor smiled brightly. "This one is the one."

Jordyn smiled. "Oh, wow! She'll love it!"

Jocelyn smiled too. "She'll definitely say yes."

Ava smiled at her future son in law. "Oh! I can't wait to have you as my son. She'll definitely say yes with that beautiful ring."

Taylor smiled. "I'll take it."

The clark nodded happily. "Sounds good." She puts the ring in its box with paper and then rings Taylor up. After paying for the ring, Taylor began telling them the plan he had to ask Bayley to marry him. The ladies thought it was a wonderful idea.

Taylor was excited to finally ask her to be his wife. He decided to wait until after they know the sex of their baby.

To be continued…


	12. First Day Of Junior Year

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 12: "First Day Of Junior Year"

Three weeks later, Thursday, September 3rd, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

Three weeks went by pretty quickly, it's now the first day of my junior year of high school and now I'm 19 weeks pregnant. I'm now five months pregnant. Taylor and I get to know the sex of our baby next week. I'm so excited. The only downside to me being five months along now is that I'm now showing. I'm looking pregnant now, not just fat. I'm feeling so much better and I'm feeling the baby kick a lot lately. It's so amazing. The only downside of me showing is everyone is going to finally see that I'm pregnant. Taylor is starting his senior year of high school. Brayden is starting his sophomore year of high school. I really hope Zoey doesn't get on my nerves because I've been getting really moody lately.

I decided on a short, knee length pink dress with black high heels. I decided to curl my long blonde hair, I had some black in there too. I began doing my makeup when my phone vibrated.

I picked my phone up and opened it and saw texts from the group chat Jordyn, Regan, Goeginna and Eva were in too.

Jordyn's text message- "You ladies ready for another year of high school?"

I sighed as I began texting out my message. "Hell to the hell no, I'm not. I'm five months pregnant! I'd rather be in my comfy bed!"

Regan's text message- "I'm sure you'll be fine, Bay."

Bayley's text message- "Who fucking knew I'd be pregnant now? I'm not looking forward to this new school year."

Jordyn's text message- "Think of it this way, in a week you'll know what you're having! I know I'm excited to know!"

Bayley's text message- "Me too. Brayden wants it to be a boy. I of course want a girl just to piss him off..."

Eva's text message- "Hahaha! I'd do that too!"

Jordyn's text message. "How's the baby doing?"

Bayley's text message- "The baby loves to kick my bladder…"

Regan's text message- "Dann, I'm sorry, girl, we'll see you in a little bit!"

I locked my phone and then finished getting ready. The next thing I knew, I heard knocking on my bedroom door. I opened the door and saw Brayden standing there.

"Taylor's outside."

I nodded as I saw his text message come in. "Oh, okay, let's go."

Both Brayden and I headed downstairs and out to Taylor's car. I got into the passenger seat. "Hey babe."

Taylor smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Good morning. Are you two ready to go?"

Brayden nodded. "I am."

I nodded my head. "Let's go."

Taylor backed out of the driveway and they headed off the high school.

Cheervers High School, 6:40AM

Bayley's P.O.V.

Here we go. We're here. School. Another year. I'm now showing my pregnant belly. I'm clearly not going to be liking to be called 'the pregnant girl who has Cerebral Palsy'. Fucking assholes. They won't want to piss off a pregnant teenager. I got out of Taylor's car, grabbed my bag and Taylor, Brayden, Jordyn, Eva, Regan, Georginna and I walked in together. I was so nervous. Can they figure that out?

As we walked inside, Taylor squeezed my hand as everyone turned to stare at me. Fuck, I'm being stared at. Ugh, here we go, I'm going to be stared at for the rest of this pregnancy...Am I? I was hoping they were staring at something else. But no. It was me. Always me. It's like they're gonna wait to see me fall on my face. I was clearly not in the fucking mood.

Taylor looked down at me. "Babe, you okay?"

I just sighed. "I'm being stared at. I think it got worse. What? Are they just fucking waiting for me to fall or something?! I've worn heels before! God..."

Taylor just looked at everyone who was staring. "Alright, everyone. Move along." He walked me to my locker. "I'll see you in History, okay?" He kissed me passionately before heading to his locker upstairs.

Zoey smiled as she headed over to me and friends. I groaned loudly. You gotta be fucking kidding. The fucking lawsuit against her is still in fucking place. Is she dumb or something? I just put some snacks in my locker, minding my own business.

Zoey smiled. "Hey Kingston! How was your summer? Did you abort that child?"

I just shook my head. Happily, I turned to face her. "Nope. Happen to be five months along. Thank you for asking if I had done something so heartless…" I smiled as I grabbed my books.

Valarice walked over to me. "My girl doesn't need the stress. Move along, Queen of Hearts…" She rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you moved yet?"

Brayden spoke up. "Did you forget the order of law? Stay the hell away from my sister…"

Zoey laughed. "You actually think that's gonna stop me?"

I just stared at her. "That's the fucking point!" I layed a hand on my belly when the baby kicked me. "My baby can feel stress. Listen closely, Taylor wouldn't leave me for a heartless bitch like you. He loves me and our baby."

Zoey was about to kick me in my stomach when Valerice ran over to her and pinned her against the lockers. "Don't make me punch you in the face!"

I just stood there in complete shock, Eva wrapped her arm around me. "Let's get to class..."

I just nodded. "Okay..."

When I walked into History, Taylor saw the look on my face. "What happened?"

Regan sighed. "Zoey almost punched her in the stomach. Val grabbed Zoey and pinned her against the lockers."

I just sat there, just wishing the day was over. It wasn't even the first period and I'm just done with this bullshit. "I'm just gonna ingore her...Honestly, I don't know what else to do."

I was in complete shock from what had just happened. I'm still getting shit for nothing I did to that bitch. She really hates me. Mostly because I kept the baby and she saw me actually pregnant. Oh my God, I can't seem to get a fucking break. Like I stole Taylor, he liked me and I liked him. We fell in love. We got pregnant. Zoey and him had nothing. Why is she still hooked up on him?

The teacher walked inside. "Good morning class. Welcome back." She begun her lesson for the day. I just kept getting kicks from the baby. He or she must have been upset. I continued my class and when the class ended, Taylor walked me out of the classroom.

"Are you okay, Bay?"

I just nodded my head. "Yeah. I just want to forget what happened."

He just nodded his head. "Alright."

Taylor's P.O.V.

Bay is upset. I can see it through her. I can read her eyes. She's pregnant. She doesn't need this bullshit. Frankly, I'm done with Zoey's bullshit trying to harm my girlfriend and our baby. Bayley's pregnancy is a high risk one, and Zoey isn't taking that seriously. Why would she anyways? She wants me. It's all about me now. She never wanted to see Bay have my baby. Too late for that. I will protect both of them for the rest of my life.

Taylor looked at me. "Bay, let's just get through this school day."

I just sighed. "I want to get through this whole school year…" I said, groaning and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." I walked away to my next class.

Taylor just stared at Bay as she walked away. "Babe…"

Regan layed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, Taylor. She just needs to try not reliving that, okay? She's been through a lot, even before you came into her life. Trust me, I've known her my whole life."

Taylor nodded.

Meanwhile, I walked into the classroom, I saw my cousin, Jordyn in the class, I sighed out of relief. I headed over to her.

"Hey cuz, you doing okay?"

I nodded as I sat next to her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just can't wait to get the hell out of here."

Jordyn nodded. "I know. High school sucks."

I sighed as I began drawing in my notebook. "Yeah. It is a freaking roller coaster I wanna get off of…"

The rest of classes until lunch were just so slow, I got up as the bell rang and I headed out of the classroom, and I sighed as I saw Zoey walking towards me. I was waiting for a fight. I just tried to pass her, but she blocked me. I sighed. "Get out of my way, Zoey."

Zoey shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Nope, Kingston. I warned you. I told you to abort that bastard. Taylor knocked you up. He was supposed to be mine…"

I rolled my eyes, I began laughing. "Taylor can date whoever the fuck he wants. That girl happens to be me. You're not in charge of what he does, says or anything in his life." I just layed a hand on my belly bump. "You know what? I'm kinda glad he did knock me up, Zoey. I'm glad because the baby I'm stronger because I have someone I need to protect. You know who I need to protect her or him from?" I stared at her with anger in my eyes. I was pissed. "Who is trying to hurt me and trying to harm my baby?! Huh?!" I stood closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's you. You and bitch of a fucking mouth." I stepped back. I saw a crowd come around.

Zoey spoke up, laughing. "The little diseased girl has a backbone. Oh my gosh, I'm so scared of you."

I just looked around, I began talking loudly to everyone who heard me. "You know what, people? It's time I actually said fucking something to all of you! You know what Cerebral Palsy is?! Huh? Anyone?"

A guy from the football team walked over to me. "It's a disability a person can get from brain damage. It causes muscles to tense up…" He stood next to me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, that's a part of it, you are correct."

He spoke up to everyone. "Whoever wants to fuck with Bayley, well, you should think again. You have to go through me and my boys." He smiled at me. "Bayley is just like us…"

Zoey laughed. "Uh, no, she's not. She's an outsider, Grayson. Please, you don't know about anything…"

Greyson shook his head. "Uh, yes, I do. Zoey, apparently, you don't." He rolled his eyes. "She has been in our grade since freaking kindergarten. She has to work ten times harder than the rest of us! You think your life is hard?"

Zoey nodded. "Kinda, I mean…"

Greyson shook his head. "Well, Bayley here had to work ten times harder than the rest of us. She didn't get a normal childhood...She had to be at physical therapy five times a week. She didn't get to play sports like some of us. Now that she's carrying a baby here, nobody lays a hand on her again. If you see anyone…" He looked at Zoey. "Zoey lay a hand on her, you may let me or my boys know…"

Zoey began laughing. "She can't defend herself? Haha, really?"

Greyson was about to say something, but I decided to speak up. "I have earlier today, but you still didn't get the hang of me not being next to you! Restraining order, ring a bell? You can't be 500 feet of me!"

Greyson's eyes went wide. "Wait, she has a restraining order on you, and you are still harnessing her and is near her?" He pulled me behind him. "Her dad is a lawyer. You want to get slapped with a lawsuit?"

She shook her head. "No…"

Greyson sighed. "For the rest of her pregnancy, my boys and I are walking her to her classes that she doesn't have with Taylor or her brother and friends. Anyone who tries to harm her will be sent to the principal's office! Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded.

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Greyson."

Greyson smiled. "Anytime, Bayley." He walked me to lunch. We talked on the way there.

"So, do you know what you're having?"

I shook my head. "No. Not yet. My brother and cousin will be able to know next week. I won't know yet. My family want to keep it a surprise. I don't know when the gender reveal is…"

Greyson laughed. "Wow. They're keeping y'all in the dark, huh?"

I nodded my head. "Uh huh. It's not gonna be fun."

Greyson nodded. "It will be once you know…"

We headed to the lunch room and headed to my boyfriend, brother, cousin and best friends.

Greyson smiled. "We had a little trouble earlier…"

Taylor turned to Greyson. He was super angry. He stood up and looked at him. "Tell me everything."

I just grabbed his arm. "Tay, it's nothing...I…"

Taylor shook his head. "I don't care, Bay. I need to know."

Greyson pulled Taylor aside and began explaining everything to him.

Taylor's eyes went wide. "That son of a bitch. God, I hate her so fucking much!"

Greyson nodded his head. "I do too. Taylor, I will have my boys and I walk her to her classes for the rest of her pregnancy. Zoey apparently isn't obeying the restrictions she has to do."

Taylor groaned, running his hands over his face. "At this point, I'm going to go into law school like her dad did." He sighed. "I'd appreciate you doing that for me. Her pregnancy is a high risk one. I'm really grateful we made it this far…"

Greyson nodded. "After lunch, I'm going to the principal. He needs to know about this. He knows about this order, correct?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah." He headed back to the table, I was eating my lunch. "I just want to forget what's been happening…"

Taylor sighed. "But, Bay…"

I glared at him. "Taylor, please. No. I'm not talking about this again. There's nothing else I can do…"

Brayden shook his head. "I'm telling Dad later…"

I shook my head. "No, you're not, Brayden!"

He nodded. "Yes, I am!"

I shook my head. "I don't want him to make the situation much worse!"

Taylor looked at me. "Bayley, she's threatening you! I'm with Brayden on this one."

I sighed loudly, almost groaning. "This is my battle, not anyone else's!"

Taylor wrapped his arm around me. "Babe, listen to me. You are pregnant. Your pregnancy is a high risk one. Please. For our baby?"

I just looked at him and then nodded. "Fine. Okay…"

Later that day after school, Taylor, Brayden and I headed back to my house. When Taylor drove into the driveway, he finally parked into the driveway and looked at me. "Babe…"

I just looked at him. I was clearly just done talking to anyone. I just sighed. "Taylor, I'll call you later…"

I got out of his car and he just turned to Brayden. "Did I do something?"

Brayden shook his head. "No, but I met a new girl in school today…" He sighed. "Dude, she's pregnant. She's moody. Just give her time."

Taylor just sighed. "Okay…" He let Brayden shut the back door and walk inside before backing out of the driveway and he headed to his new apartment.

Ava saw her daughter a little steamed. "Bay, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No, Mom! I'm not okay. I've had a bad day. I just can't take high school drama anymore…"

Ava sighed. "Oh, honey. What happened?"

I just began sobbing. I couldn't take the Zoey drama anymore. She's really pissing me off. Now, Taylor is pissing me off. I just wiped my eyes, and tried to calm myself down. My mom began hugging me, rubbing my back.

"Shhh, honey. Now, tell me. What happened?"

I sniffed as I began telling her everything. Everything, starting with Zoey trying to punch me in the stomach and then about her trying to hurt me before I went to lunch, and about the small fight Taylor and I had.

Ava was shocked. "Oh my God." She walked over to my dad. My mother began telling my dad everything.

Zach's eyes went wide. "What?! I can't believe this! She tried to harm my daughter and my grandchild?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah."

I just decided to head upstairs to my bedroom. "Ugh. I'm so just...Ugh!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door.

I wish this bullshit was over. I can't take this. I'm pregnant. I don't need this kind of drama and stress. I had a hard day. I hope Taylor isn't mad at me. I'm just done with Zoey and her jealousy about me dating Taylor, I'm pregnant with his child and I'm in love with Taylor. I realized that Taylor is just protecting me and our baby.

I picked up my phone and called him.

Three rings and he picked up. "Hello?"

I sniffed. "Hey. I...I…"

Taylor sighed. "Baby, it's okay. I understand why you are mad at me. But, Bay, I'm just protecting you. You are carrying our baby…"

I sniffed a little. "I know. I completely understand why…"

He smiled softly. "I love you, baby."

I smiled. "I'll love you more if you got me some baconnators, fries and a milkshake. A chocolate one."

He laughed. "Alright. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor pulled up into the driveway and I headed downstairs, headed out and got into Taylor's car. We headed to Wendy's, Taylor pulled to the drive through. He turned to me. "Babe, I'm sorry we had a small fight."

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry too, Tay. I know you are just trying to protect me."

He grabbed my hand. "I am, baby." He began telling the drive through teller everything Bayley wanted. Once they got everything, he handed the bag to me, he put down the milkshake and his drink in the drink holders. Taylor got a cheeseburger and fries and a medium drink. He and I began eating our food in the parking lot.

As we were eating our food, Taylor looked at me in shock. I was eating my food like I haven't eaten all day. I was embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I probably look embarrassing…" I said, swallowing the baconator I had in my hands.

Taylor shook his head. "No, no, you're not, baby girl. You're beautiful."

I wiped my mouth, I spoke up. "Thanks." I went back to eating.

Taylor handed me his drink. "Babe, breathe. Here."

I nodded as I took the drink and took a large sip. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome, babe."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. The baby is hungry, and so am I…"

He smiled. "It's okay, baby. I completely understand…"

I continued to eat and after I had my two burgers and fries, I had my milkshake.

After we ate, Taylor drove me home, I leaned in and kissed him before getting out of his car. "Thank you."

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome."

I smiled. "I love you. I can't wait to know what we're having."

Taylor smiled back at me. "I love you too, baby girl. Me too, I can't wait either."

I was excited to know what we were having next week. I can't believe I'll be halfway through my pregnancy already. I still want a girl. A girl. Taylor wants a boy.

Did I mention I want a girl?

We'll see...I want a girl…

To be continued…


	13. Gender Reveal, Is It A Boy Or A Girl?

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 13: "Gender Reveal, Is It A Boy Or A Girl?"

Tuesday, September 8th, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

Today is a special day. Well, not really, my brother and Jordyn know the sex of my and Taylor's baby. I'm really excited to know soon. I can't wait. I won't know until Saturday. They gave me a date, I just don't know where or what time we'll find out the sex of our baby. I was at school, getting my books from my locker when my boyfriend, Taylor walked over to me.

"Hey babe. How did you sleep?"

I sighed. "Terrible. This baby loves to lay on my ribs and kick my bladder…"

Taylor frowned. "I'm sorry, babe. At least we get to know what we're having this weekend."

I smiled. "Thank God. I seriously can't wait. It's been so long. I want to know so bad…"

Val walked over to me and Taylor. "Hey you two! Are you excited? You'll get to know what you're having this weekend!"

I nodded happily. "I can't wait. I'm just ready to know."

Georginna smiled. "Your mom sent out invitations yesterday. Don't worry Zoey wasn't on the list...but she's clearly pushed about not being able to come, I think…"

I rolled my eyes. "Why would she be so pissed? She's not friends with me…"

Taylor was confused. "I'm so confused. She flat out hates Bayley. Why would she get an invite? I definitely don't want her there…"

I nodded as I agreed. "I completely agree…"

Zoey walked over to us. "Hey Kingston, why did your mom give me an invite?"

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't invited. Obviously. We don't want you there…" I placed one hand on my five month belly, rubbing it slowly.

Zoey turned to Taylor. "Tay, are you really gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Taylor wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She can say whatever she wants. We don't want you there. It's definitely obvious due to all of the bullshit you put her through…"

Zoey's eyes went wide. "What? What the hell?"

Val smiled. "You can't expect to be invited somewhere where you insult and make fun of someone who's the guest of honor, which is Bay." She walked off to class.

Four days later, Saturday, September 12th, 2048, Ava and Zach's home

Bayley's P.O.V.

Four days after my 20th week doctor's appointment, my brother and Jordyn know the sex of the baby now, Brayden filled the baseball with the color paint. It's either blue or pink. Oh my God, I'm dying over here. I'm not allowed to go anywhere. I can only stay upstairs in my room. Taylor is with me. My mom brought us food and drinks until the party started. It was around 12 when my friends came over to help me get ready. I decided on a pink and blue dress that Jordyn made me. It had stripes of pink and blue. The dress had long sleeves and I had black tights on. I had my hair straightened and I started doing my makeup.

"How is everyone downstairs?"

Jordyn smiled. "We are all waiting for you now."

I smiled. "Okay…"

My family and friends were at my parent's home. My aunts, uncles, and cousins and friends are downstairs. I headed downstairs with my boyfriend and friends behind me.

My mom smiled at me. "You look so beautiful, baby girl."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mom."

When I headed downstairs, I was greeted by my family hugging me. My great grandma, Carey, my mom's dad's mom hugged me.

"You look so gorgeous, sweetie."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Nana."

Carey smiled. "You're welcome."

Ava walked over to her daughter. "You look so beautiful, baby girl."

I nodded. "Thank you, Momma."

My dad and Taylor's dad were cooking hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. I was now craving for hamburgers and hot dogs now. I was now twenty weeks pregnant. I couldn't believe I'm now halfway through my pregnancy. I walked over to my dad.

"Hey, Daddy."

Zach smiled at his daughter. "Oh, hey sweetie. You look so beautiful. How are you feeling?"

I rubbed my belly. "Hungry. Baby and I are hungry."

Taylor's dad, Rich smiled. "That's understandable, Bayley. You are pregnant."

I laughed. "I am pregnant. I can't wait to know what we are having today."

Zach smiled. "I want a granddaughter. I don't know why, but I feel like it will be perfect."

I laughed. "Don't tell Brayden. He wants a nephew."

Brayden walked over to his sister, hugging her. "So, truth be told, last time to change your mind, sister. You still girl team?"

I nodded. "Yep. Girl all the way."

Brayden groaned. "Oh, come on, Bay! I want a nephew!"

I smiled. "Oh, I know, but I can't plan what I'm having. Plus, you already know what I'm having, I don't."

Brayden nodded. "Damn…"

I laughed as I took a sip of my iced tea. "You'll be happy if it wasn't a boy?"

Brayden nodded his head. "Yeah."

Rich looked at me. "How do you like your hamburger?"

I smiled as I rubbed my belly. "Medium rare, cheeseburger, pickles and onions."

Rich nodded as he began making my cheeseburger.

Everyone had begun having lunch, enjoying the pool, and finally, Jordyn brought the baseball, she spoke up.

"Hey everyone, it's time to know what Bay and Taylor are having."

Taylor helped me up from the chair and I stood by him. "Let's find out what we're having."

Brayden threw the ball towards Taylor and Taylor hit the ball.

Pink flew out. It's a girl! A girl. I'm going to be a mother of a baby girl.

Everyone screamed and began hugging each other. Taylor smiled and then ran over to me, he picked me up and spinned me around. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. Taylor dipped me and continued to kiss me.

I giggled as he pulled away, I smiled at Taylor. "It's a girl. Oh, I'm so happy!"

Taylor smiled. "We're having a girl! I'm so excited, baby."

Zach hugged his daughter and then Ava hugged her daughter. "We are so happy for you, baby girl."

I kept smiling, I wrapped my arms around Taylor's waist and he kissed my head. "Thank you, Momma and Daddy."

Taylor and I got to enjoy the cake and cupcakes which were pink and blue. We celebrated the news of having a baby girl coming into the family.

To be continued…


	14. A Very Special Night

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Episode 14: "A Very Special Night"

Saturday, September 26, 2048

Ava and Zach's home

Bayley's P.O.V.

Two weeks after finding out we were having a baby girl, my friends and cousins are taking me out to get our nails and toes done today. I'm not sure why it's so serious. I'm now 22 weeks pregnant. This is my last week of being five months pregnant until I'm six months along. I'll be officially six months next week. Taylor and I haven't figured out her name yet, but as soon as we know, you'll know. I was doing my makeup when Jordyn walked into my room.

"Hey cuz, you ready?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Where are we going?"

Jordyn smiled. "We are going dress shopping and then we are getting our nails and toes done."

I was a little confused on why we were getting our nails and toes done and dress shopping. Why? What's so important? I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs with my cousin, Taylor handed me money. "Here. Enjoy yourself, okay?"

I just nodded. "Okay. Thank you, babe."

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl."

I headed out of the house with my cousin. My friends were waiting for us. I was still just as confused as ever now. I turned to Val, who was driving. "Why are we going dress shopping?"

She laughed. "What? You don't like getting dressed up and stuff?"

I breathed deeply, closing my eyes. "I'm pregnant. I'd rather wear sweats for the rest of the pregnancy pretty much…"

Georginna shook her head. "Oh, God, no, no...Girl, no, you can't do that. You gotta embrace the pregnancy."

I sighed as I rubbed my growing belly. "I know I shouldn't be so miserable now, but I'm just tired of carrying extra weight on my body."

Regan looked at me. "You should be excited, you are having a girl! I'm so excited to embrace that angel!"

Val turned to me after she drove out of the driveway. "Girl, you have a freaking keeper there."

I blushed. "Well...Yeah. I guess I do."

Regan sighed. "I've heard girls in the girl's bathroom glush over Taylor, they are so jelly, but..."

I cut her off. "I need to know everything you heard..."

Jordyn looked at Regan, slapping her shoulder. She whispered. "Why did you say that?! We're trying to keep her on our good side!"

Regan shook her head. "I don't know."

Val looked at me. "We want you to feel at least your best sometimes, you know? Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean everything fun has to stop."

I nodded my head. "I guess I can't disagree with you there. After the baby's born I won't be able to hang with you guys for a long while."

Regan frowned. "Awww, why?"

I paused. "I'm not going to be that mom that hands her off to someone else. I couldn't do that..."

Jordyn shook her head. "That's a fair point, but still."

Eva looked at Jordyn. "Would your mom also know how it is to be pregnant young?"

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah. She was also 17 when I was born. Bay and I are a day apart."

Val looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. Jordyn came exactly 7 minutes after me. Unlike my mom, my mom's cousin, Jocelyn had Jordyn naturally..."

Val nodded. "Wow..."

Jordyn shrugged. "She had no choice. My mom was too far to get the epidural. I don't know how she could have my other siblings with that feeling of being too far along..."

Eva nodded. "Oh…"

My eyes went wide. "Oh God, I hope I don't have to do that!"

Jordyn nodded. "You'll be fine, cuz…"

Meanwhile, Zach and Ava's home

Zach looked at Taylor. "Are you nervous?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah I am."

Ava smiled. "You don't need to be nervous. My daughter loves you. I know she'll say yes."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks, Mrs Kingston."

Ava laughed. "Oh, please, call me Ava. You'll be my son in law and my granddaughter's father soon. I think we are way passed last name phase."

Zach smiled as he looked at his wife. "How are your parents feeling about being great grandparents?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "They are excited, but you know, my mom keeps saying she's too young to be a great grandmother..."

Taylor smiled. "Well, I better go back to my place and get cleaned up. I'll see you two later."

Ava nodded. "Bye Taylor. Drive safe!"

Taylor nodded. "Will do."

Ava shut the front door. "How are you feeling about Bay getting engaged now?"

Zach took a deep breath. "It's overwhelming. I know he is doing something right. He loves my daughter and our granddaughter. I am feeling like I said yes for our granddaughter, but I will miss our little girl. Sixteen years of firsts. Now, I'm not going to be the main man her life...that's a first for me..."

Ava nodded. "I know, but we have other girls too and they're not growing up fast for you."

Zach shook his head. "Brooke is thirteen, Ava. She'll be at the dating age soon..."

Ava sighed. "Yes but you need to breathe. It's not happening that fast."

Zach nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I need to just catch a breath."

Ava nodded. "Exactly, babe."

Zach hugged his wife. "Thanks, babe."

Ava smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Meanwhile, at the mall, I was trying on dresses and it seems really weird to me. I am really trying to be strong through trying these dresses on. Finally, a moron dress that was long, straps over the shoulders, with a cut down the middle, showing my leg, and I completely loved it. I walked out of the dressing room, my cousin, Jordyn's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God. You look so beautiful!"

Georginna's eyes were wide, along with Regan, Val, and Eva. "Oh my God, girl, you look hot!"

I blushed deeply. "Awww, thank you…"

Val smiled. "Do you like it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

Georginna smiled deeply. "You look so beautiful!"

After buying the dress and the shoes, we headed off to get our nails and toes done, I'm so excited to get that stuff done. I was so excited anyways.

Later that night, Jordyn was helping me with my makeup. "Okay, all done."

I opened my eyes. "Wow. You got talent, Jord."

Jordyn smiled. "Well, thank you."

I headed into my bedroom to put the dress on. Anybody want to zip me?"

My mom spoke up. "I got it." She walked into her daughters bedroom.

A few minutes later, we heard the front door bell ring. I got nervous. "Taylor's here. Ugh, why am I so nervous?"

Val laughed. "Because you're beautiful in that dress?"

I smiled. "Really?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, honey." She kissed my head, but Val sighed. "Don't touch! That hair is too precious to be touched right now."

I laughed. "You guys are crazy."

Val smiled. "That's why we are meant to be friends."

Ava ran downstairs. "Coming!" She opened the front door. "Well, well, you look very handsome, Taylor. Come in."

Taylor smiled. "Thank you." He walked into the house, hugging Ava, and then a few minutes later, Val ran downstairs. "She's coming."

I walked downstairs, smiling, my dad took a video, I laughed softly.

"I don't need to know why you're taking a video…"

Zach smiled. "You're my first daughter to walk down those stairs in a beautiful dress…"

I smiled at Taylor, who smiled at me. He spoke up. "You look so beautiful, babe."

I blushed. "Thank you."

After a few pictures, we headed off to one of the most fanciest restaurants I've ever been too. I was very surprised that Taylor wanted to take me to this restaurant. After being seated, we ordered our drinks, I got a lemonade and Taylor got a water with lemon.

After we got our drinks, we ordered our dinner, I ordered pasta with chicken and bocoli, while Taylor ordered himself a steak with green beans. I looked at him as I took a sip of my lemonade.

"So, why did you want to take me out tonight?"

Taylor smiled at me. "You deserve a date night with me. Plus I've been working a lot lately. It's been a while since we had a just us date night."

I nodded in agreement. "That's very true."

Taylor held my hand across the table. "And, we better enjoy these nights before the baby comes. We won't be able to enjoy these alone nights for a long while."

I laughed softly. "That's true too. I'm excited it's a girl."

Taylorsmiled. "Me too, Bay. I can't wait to meet her. Eighteen more weeks…"

I nodded. "Yep, and my next appointment is in two weeks, and then we have to go back every two weeks…"

Taylor squeezed my hand. "Are you ready for that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but nodded. "Yeah, kind of. It reminds me that we are getting closer and then I'm gonna miss her in my tummy. But, also, this has been pretty rough, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it, baby. You've been really strong, though."

I smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me. I don't think I'd be able to handle this without you…"

Taylor nodded. "Speaking of without doing this without me, I don't want to do anything without you." He stood up and smiled. "Bay, I never expected to fall in love with you so quickly. I mean, I was the new kid in Boston, moved across the country to a new place. You made everything so easy to adjust too. I loved our study nights, and everything in between. A pregnancy was the last thing on my mind after only being together for a month. But I fell in love with our baby as the months went by and I want to raise our daughter as one…" He got down on one knee, pulling out the ring. "Bayley Ava Kingston, will you marry me?"

My eyes went wide. Oh my God. Oh my God. He is down on one knee asking me to marry him. I never expected this. This was the last thing I ever expected. I was in so much shock. I love him so much. I couldn't imagine my life without him. My pregnancy was a shocker to us both, but it brought us closer, so at this moment, I slowly nodded my head as tears formed into my eyes.

"Yes. Yes! I'd love to marry you…" I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed and then he placed the ring on my finger.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, everyone clapped for us.

The waitress walked over with a cake with wiped cream, congratulating us on our engagement.

"Thank you." We both said, smiling, we dug into the cake.

After a special dinner and a yes to the proposal, we headed back to my house to tell my family the news.

Of course, I was super excited to tell everyone our news. We walked into the house, my mom walked over to me.

"So, how was dinner?"

I smiled brightly as I showed her my ring. "He proposed and I said yes."

She was super excited for us. She hugged me. "Oh, I'm so ecited!"

She clearly knew, so did my dad, who hugged Taylor. "Congratulations you two!"

We all celebrated the wonderful mews of our engagement. Taylor and I spent the night together, our first night as an engaged couple. I'm super excited to become husband and wife.

Life just got a lot more exciting. A baby on the way and now a wedding to plan!

To be continued…

AN: Sorry for such a wait. I haven't had the chance to like really sit down and finish this chapter until now.


	15. Girl's Day Out

My Life With Cerebral Palsy

Chapter 15: "Girl's Day Out"

Saturday, October 3, 2048

Bayley's P.O.V.

I'm now 23 weeks pregnant. I'm six months along now.

One week after Taylor proposed, my friends, cousins and I are going shopping for the baby. We have nothing right now. I will need a lot of clothes, diapers, wipes, baby powder, a stroller, crib and that's just the beginning of getting everything the baby girl would need. I never thought about this until now. I only have seventeen more weeks until my daughter will be here. But, again, my doctor thinks I'll give birth early for our safety. I'm now finally six months pregnant. I have three more months until the baby is scheduled to arrive. Ugh, I'm so scared and nervous now. Taylor has been working over time due to the fact I could give birth early, so I could

give birth in two months. I don't know. But I could give birth at 36 weeks, the first week of nine months. I hope I do. My doctor will schedule my labor when I'm closer to my due date. School has been okay I guess. Now that I'm engaged to Taylor, everyone is excited for us, except for Zoey. She's clearly pissed that I'm going to be his wife someday. We are thinking about

getting married in a year. I'm not going to be getting married now. I want to focus on the baby and my pregnancy right now. I was up in my room when I heard my bedroom door being knocked on. I sighed as I finished my makeup and hair. "Come in!"

Georginna smiled. "Ahhh! You're getting married!" She was really excited.

Val smiled as she hugged me. "Girl! You landed a keeper!"

I laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

Eva nodded. "Yep!"

Jordyn walked into her cousin's room. "Taylor is out front. He's driving us to the mall. Let's go!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay." I grabbed my purse and phone and followed the girls, but before I headed out, my dad handed me $100. "Here. Spending it on anything you need."

"But...Dad, I can't…"

He shook his head. "You can. Take it."

I groaned. They were already paying for the crib and anything else we'd need. "Dad, no, I can't. You're paying for so much…"

Zach shook his head. "I want the best for my granddaughter, Bayley. Use it."

I just decided to take it. "Ugh. Fine." I took the $100, headed out to Taylor's car and got inside.

He smiled. "You ladies ready?"

We all nodded. "Yes."

He smiled as he headed off to the mall. He turned to me. "How are you feeling, babe?"

I smiled. "I'm feeling better. I can't believe I'm 23 weeks pregnant already. I feel like we just found out that I was pregnant."

Taylor laughed. "It definitely feels like it was just yesterday. Now we are only three months away from meeting our girl."

Val looked at Taylor. "By the way, I love Bay's ring. It's so her!"

Taylor smiled. "With her ring, I had some help…"

I turned to my fiancé. "Who else knew?"

Taylor smiled. "Jordyn knew…"

I turned to face my cousin, who chuckled. "Jordyn!"

Jordyn laughed. "I couldn't tell you! You had to be surprised!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I understand. You couldn't tell me."

Georginna smiled. "I can't wait to go shopping for Rawlings. You two need a lot of things to prepare for her…"

I nodded. "We do. I need a lot of clothes for her. We only have so little time until she's here…"

Taylor parked in the entrance of the mall. "Have fun, ladies. Be safe." He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Tay. Bye."

We headed into the mall and headed to get

lemonades before walking into the baby clothing store.

Regan walked over to a onesie she loved. "Bay, I think you may like this!"

I headed over to Regan. "Awww, it's adorable." It was a pink and white onesie and I love it. "I'll take it with me."

Regan nodded. "Good!"

We walked around the store and we all grabbed newborn to 3 months and some 3 to 6 months worth of clothing for the baby. I'm so excited to see my little girl in these clothes. I decided not to get anything bigger than 6 months.

Later that day, I was dropped off at home, I headed inside with my hands full of bags. My dad walked up to me, grabbing the bags. "Hey, baby girl. How was the mall?"

I smiled. "It was good. I got a lot of good things for the baby. I'm just excited to meet her already."

Zach laughed. "I completely understand, baby girl. Do you want dinner?"

I shook my head. "Taylor is actually picking me up for a dinner date in a bit. Thanks, Dad." I hugged him. "Do you mind carrying those bags up to my room, please?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind, sweetie." Zach carried the bags upstairs to his daughter's room.

I walked into the kitchen and my mother smiled at me. "Did you have a good time with the girls, Bay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. Taylor is taking me out for dinner tonight. We better enjoy our date nights before the baby comes."

Ava nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She hugged her daughter. "Have a great time, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Mom!"

A few minutes later, I headed upstairs to my room. I closed the bedroom door, sat on the bed and heard my phone ping, realizing I had a message. I picked up my phone and opened my phone, and saw that I got a message from Taylor.

Taylor: "Dress fancy. Love you, baby girl." ;)

I smiled at the message before typing.

Bayley: "Okay. I love you too."

I placed my phone on my nightstand and grabbed my robe, walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. After waiting for the right temperature, I got out of my clothes and got into the shower.

I washed my hair and body. It was a good shower. After washing all of the soap off my body, I turned off the water and stepped out and dried myself off. I put some lotion on, makeup and then walked back to my room, shut the door and my dress was hanging on my closet door. I sigh.

"Great. I might need help. Fuck." I sigh again, breathing deeply. I decided to call my mom. "Mom!"

Ava chuckled as she knocked on her door. "Can I come in, sweetie?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Ava opened the door and then closed the door behind her. "What do you need, honey?"

I looked at her. "Um I need help getting my dress, please."

Ava nodded. "Ah. This one is my favorite. Let's get you in it." She got the dress off the closet door and smiled at me. "Okay, we'll get you to step into it, okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Ava chuckled. "What are moms for?"

I laughed softly. "Um, everything? I don't know."

Ava laughed. "Well, we still have time before your daughter is here, so I still have time to teach you whatever you need me to."

After I stepped into the dress, my mom zipped it up for me. "What did you do when the doctors told you I had cerebral palsy?"

Ava paused. "Me? Oh." She sighed deeply. "I cried. I fucking cried for what felt like days, but your dad said it was only a few hours."

I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes. "Why? I mean you had a perfectly normal pregnancy with me. Why did it take me so long to walk and talk? I'm not complaining, I'm wondering, why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Ava frowned at the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Oh, honey. When you were born, I was diagnosed with eclampsia at 36 weeks pregnant. I was rushed into labor and delivery, but when I was in the middle of having contractions, your heart rate was dangerously low, you had fluid in your lungs and my doctor had no choice but to rush me to the OR for an emergency c section. When you were being delivered, your cord was wrapped around your neck. Your breathing was bad. You couldn't breathe on your own at first..." She breathed deeply. "Cerebral Palsy caused you not to walk or talk at the age your brothers and sisters did. You were diagnosed at a year and half. When I tell you I cried for 2 weeks straight, that's all I did. While, your dad was doing all the research he could get his hands on."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry you had to go through so much..." I said, trying to maintain my tears. "I hope I don't have to do that with my baby..."

Ava nodded. "Yes, I quite agree with you, baby girl."

I heard the horn of Taylor's car beep. "He's here." I put my heels on when I got downstairs. "No way am I walking downstairs in these ever." I said, as I opened the front door. "Thanks, Mom."

Ava smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl."

I gave her a quick hug before heading to Taylor's car.

Taylor got out and then looked at me with a smile. "You look beautiful, baby."

I blushed, smiled at him. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself, Tay." I suddenly felt butterflies in her belly, but then I found it was the baby kicking. "Oooh, we have a kicker in here." I placed a hand on my belly.

Taylor smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded my head frantically. "Uh huh." I grabbed his hand, placing his hand on my belly. "Feel for yourself."

Taylor felt the baby kick as soon as he put his hand on my belly, and he smiled. "Maybe we have a mini soccer player in there, huh?"

I giggled softly. "Daddy's girl."

He chuckled. "You think so?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

After a bit, Taylor opens the door for me and I get into the car. He soon closes the passenger's door and gets into the driver's seat, he puts his seatbelt on, and I do the same. We head out of the driveway and head off to the restaurant. I suddenly get hungry.

Of course I do. I'm pregnant. Obviously. I can't believe I'm pregnant. It still hasn't sunk in for me. I'm still taking time to really realize I'm carrying a baby.

I'm fucking 23 weeks and I still haven't gotten used to this? Ugh. I just need more time. What more time do I actually have? Not much. I knew being pregnant changed me. I really hope I'm ready for motherhood.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, the hostess showed us to the table.

Taylor senses my quietness. "Baby, you okay?"

I gave a smile, not sure what to say. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed."

Taylor looked at me with concern on his face. "Overwhelmed with the baby?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to do when she arrives. Being a normal person with a newborn is hard, but with me, how am I going to do it? I'm not like the other moms out there."

Taylor sighed. "Oh, baby..." He grabbed my hand across the table. "I'm sorry, Bay. I'll definitely try to help you out to make sure that you realize you can do this. Feeling overwhelmed with everything is normal, baby girl. I just want you to take one step at a time instead of taking several steps and it overwhelms you. I don't want you stressed out. I know you can do this. We have the help of our friends and family, Bayley..."

I took a deep breath. "I know, but I don't want to depend on family forever, Taylor. That's not fair to them and their lives." I layed a hand on my belly. "I don't want to be stressed out either. Trust me, I don't." I looked at him with a shaking breath. "It's not like I can wake up and be a normal mother, Taylor. I never will be 'just a normal mother'. That's how my life has been, not normal at all..." I knew I had tears beaming in my eyes.

Taylor frowned. "Baby…"

He squeezed my hand. "Oh, baby..." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "It's okay. I wish I could take the pain away you feel everyday. It hurts me when I see you struggle."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's not possible for you to take it away. Only I deal with this." I looked at him. "I couldn't do that to you. I'm born with this and I'll try my hardest not to let it get me down..."

Taylor nodded his head. "Bayley..."

I gave him a look. "Taylor, please. You can't change this. Cerebral Palsy is something I've had to deal with for 15 years."

Taylor sighed deeply. "Bayley, I see your point but, this doesn't mean I have to like it. It kills me to watch you like this." He shook his head. "I hate seeing you in pain..."

I gave out a shaky breath. "I...I...I know." I wiped a tear away. "I don't get a choice to feel extra pain everyday..."

Taylor took my hand. "Baby, I'm sorry."

I nodded my head slowly. "I love our little girl, I really do, but she causes my body to feel like it's about to rip apart some days, and I know it's going to get worse."

Taylor nodded. "Oh I love her too." He shook his head as he looked at me. "I'm sorry for giving you pain. I don't want to give you pain anymore, especially when you're already in pain because of cerebral palsy."

I gave a small chuckle. "Hey, it takes two to tango, so I'm to blame too." I rubbed my belly again when the baby kicked me. "Oooh. Hi, baby girl." I placed a hand on my belly as I felt her kick me.

Taylor looked at me, concerned. "Babe? Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "She kicked me."

Taylor smiled. "Really?"

I nodded my head again. "She's been kicking up a storm since we got here. I think she's hungry, so am I. I'm so excited for that amazing burger right now."

Taylor chuckled. "Me too, Bay. I'm so excited."

I nodded. "Yeah. My mom's experience with me was way different with Brayden. Same with the twins. They may be twins, but damn they are way different from each other." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just grateful that CP isn't passed down to the baby."

Taylor nodded his head. "Most people are jerks, you know? They don't have the respect for anybody. They just try their best to get the person down by thinking that he or she is damaged. I'm sick of them..." He shook his head. "Or maybe they could try it and realise that being mean and bullying others, due to their disability is not making them feel good..."

I groaned as I mumbled. "You're telling me this? I know. It's people at school who give a rats ass about me. You don't even want to know how many times I've been knocked down in the hallways, mocked at, made fun of, and a whole more. There's maybe a 5 page paper about it somewhere..."

Taylor's eyes widened when he heard that. "I...I'm so sorry, Bay. I don't know what to say..." He took her hand and squeezed it softly but then got up and walked closer to me and hugged me. "I'm so, so sorry Bayley..."

I nodded slowly. "I'm okay. I guess being pregnant was a blessing in some way. Nobody has done anything since I found out. Plus my dad would sue the shit out of anyone who did it. I finally told him not to because it made things worse..." I hugged him back. "My friends did defend me, but I think Brayden did a lot of the protecting."

Taylor nodded. "Oh, well, I would have done the same thing..."

I smiled. "Have you decided on college yet? Or majoring in?" I asked him.

Taylor nodded. "I'm going to be a lawyer..."

I smiled. "Let me guess. My dad gave you that idea..."

Taylor chuckled. "I don't want our children to struggle. I don't want us to struggle." He looked at me. "I want to be able to take care of our family."

I smiled at him. "Awww, Tay. I'm glad you want the best for our family. I can't work right now, so I completely understand the stress it has to be on you."

Taylor nodded and smiled back. "Hey, it's okay. Of course I want the best for our family. I know it will be stressful, but I can do this."

I smiled at him before seeing our food arrive. "Oh my goodness. Finally." I took a sip of my lemonade. "I feel bad for my bed. This will make me so freaking gassy but I don't care. Baby girl wants it." I said as I took a bite of my cheeseburger.

Taylor looked at me and smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have my dad's sensitive stomach. It sucks, but I don't care most of the time. I can't take tongues. My doctor told me it wouldn't be good. I didn't go too deep into why."

Taylor nodded. "Oh."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said, totally worth it." I said, taking another bite of my burger.

Taylor nodded as he took a bite of his burger. "Oh, alright."

Later that night

Taylor's P.O.V.

After dropping off Bayley, I headed back to my parents house. I walked into the house, my mom, Ayliana saw me. "Hey sweetie. How's Bay doing? How was the dinner?"

I smiled. "It was amazing, Mom. She's doing good, but she's overwhelmed. I think it's because of cerebral palsy and on top of that she's pregnant..."

Ayliana nodded. "Oh, that's normal, honey. She has another person to be mindful about when doing something, even walking down the stairs must be scary." She sighed. "Tori tried that today and she said, 'Nope. Too scary for me'. I completely understand how it could be for Bayley. Her mom and I talk almost everyday."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Sometimes I need her to tell me the things I feel everyday is normal. It's nice to have someone else who knows how you feel as a mother." She sighed. "Bayley must have so many thoughts going through her head that it overwhelms her for a while. I can't imagine the overwhelming feeling being pregnant and on top of that, she has cerebral palsy."

I sighed. "Oh yeah, that's true..."

Ayliana hugged him. "I know it bothers you seeing her struggle, but this isn't the first time she had to really struggle, honey. She's strong."

I nodded my head. "I know, Mom. I hope the rest of the pregnancy is easy for her…"

Ayliana smiled at her son. "We all want that for her. We can't choose what happens. We can only pray the pregnancy goes smoothly."

I knew she was right.

Maybe we can only hope Bay's pregnancy goes well, and we have no problems with our daughter.

To be continued…

AN: Finally updated. I was wanting to update the other day, but I got busy. I hope you all loved this chapter.

Please R&R! I love the reviews they make my day! :)


End file.
